All For Love
by BrunetteAngel20
Summary: ON HOLD! Edward Cullen, Actor comes home to Forks for the Summer. There he meets his sister's bestfriend quiet, shy Bella Swan. Will these two fall in love? and what about Hollywood? AH, BxE, RxE, AxJ, CxE.
1. A Beautiful Summer

**Chapter 1- BPOV**

The rays of the sunlight broke through my window and shined down on my face waking me up from my peaceful slumber. I reached up and stretched moving my muscles all around. I look back out the window at the sun going up in to the sky it was so beautiful. This is the only time you can see the sun and at twilight when it sets and the moon makes an appearance. Where I live you hardly ever see it. Welcome to Forks, WA; the wettest place in the continental U.S. We are under constant rain coverage three hundred and sixty- five days of the year. Occasionally we have a warm sunny day.

I'm glad the sun is out today. I believe it is a way of telling me that the best summer of my life is fixing to begin. I just graduated from Forks High School, along with my two best friends; Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. We all have the summer off before we start college at the University of Washington in Seattle for the fall. This summer we want to make the most of it, by spending time together and doing the most exciting things.

I rolled back over on my side and fell back asleep.

"Bella", a familiar pixie like voice woke me up. "Wake up".

I grunted and pulled my pillow over my head. "Now", she pretty much yelled at me. I still just layed there, it got quiet and I could have sworn I heard her leave my room, but what I felt next was a whole lot worse. Someone was jumping up and down on my bed.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up", I said while removing my pillow. I looked up to see Alice standing up on my bed; she jumped down and came to sit by me. Alice was a very pretty girl just like Rosalie. They both had supermodel looks, while I just looked normal. She had black, short, spiky hair. Alice was very short and had the grace of an angel. Rosalie on the other hand had long golden blonde hair, with the right curves all over her body, she was also tall. Rosalie and Alice are very much into fashion that is what they are going to majoring in at college. They love to both dress me up, but it makes them happy so I let them do it.

Rose and I have been best friends since we were about 4 years old. She has a brother named Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie's parents are hardly ever home, all they do is travel around the world. They stay at my house a lot, even Jasper. He is like the older brother I never had. He is a year older than us and left last year to start college in Seattle.

Alice and Jasper is a couple who love each other very much. Alice just moved here about 5 months ago with her family. Her father is doctor Carlisle Cullen, he is the doctor at Forks Hospital and her mom is Esme Cullen, she is an interior designer. Both of her parents love us very much and consider Rose and me their own daughters.

I live with my dad Charlie, he is Forks Police Chief and my mom Renee, and she is an elementary school teacher. Charlie and Renee are high school sweethearts and had me at the age of 18. They are still very much in love today.

"Go get dressed, we are going to the beach today, it's sunny", Alice said taking my hand and dragging me out to the bathroom.

"I picked out your bathing suit it's on the counter and hurry Rose is waiting".

I went into the bathroom and looked at my bathing suit. It was a one piece and red. At least she picked out something I would like. I took a quick shower, using my wonderful strawberry shampoo and got dressed in my bathing suit. I walked back in my room where Alice fixed my hair in a lose side shoulder pony tail and applied little bit of makeup. I put on the white cover up and my flip flops.

I grabbed a bag and put my towel and my favorite book Romeo and Juliet in it and walked down the stairs. Alice was right behind me rushing me out of the house. I barely had enough time to grab an apple on the way out. I locked the front door and ran over to Rose's red, convertible BMW and climbed in the back.

"About time", Rose said

"I was still sleeping", I replied. Rose pulled out of my driveway and started towards First Beach at the La Push Indian Reservation.

"Girls, this is great. Our first day we get to go to the beach", Alice said.

"This is going to be one hell of a summer" Rose said.

The rest of the way we listened to the radio singing along with some of our favorite songs. About 20 minutes later we pulled up at the beach and made our way down. We found a spot and laid our towels out. I took my cover up off, grabbed my book and lay out to get some sun. Rose and Alice followed suit. Rose's bathing suit was a 2 piece bikini that was black. Alice had on a two piece that was pink polka dotted. **(Pictures on Profile)**

One hour later we all decided to get in the water. It was cold but bearable. We splashed around and played some water games. The beach was fun today. At four we decided to pack up and make our way back home. We were loading the car when a familiar husky voice stopped our thoughts.

"Well, I see my baby decided to come back to me". I turned around to see my ex boyfriend Jacob Black standing behind me. Jacob has russet colored skin with long pitch black hair. He was very tall and muscular with brown eyes. Jacob was pretty good looking.

"I did not come back to you", I replied.

"Sure you did, you know you miss me", he said. Jacob walked forward and rubbed his fingers up and down my arm. I flinched away.

"Leave me alone", I yelled at him and stepped away.

"Bells, I want you back"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated on me with Leah". I said. Two months ago I came over to visit Jake at his house. Charlie and Billy, Jake's dad are good friends and the family was so happy that we got together. We had been going out about a year when I walked in on Jake and Leah having sex on the couch in the living room. I was so angry. I called off the relationship right then. I was so heartbroken, I thought I loved him, but I guess God just has a different plan for me and I thought nothing else of it. I forgave him, even though he did not deserve it and since then he has been trying to get back with me. I will never go back with him ever again.

"But I love you and I'm sorry, please come back to me".

"No, Come on girls lets go", I said. We all got in the BMW and made our way back home. I didn't even look at him as we were driving away.

"Way to go Bella, I knew you had it in you", Alice hugged me from the front seat.

"I can't believe I did it myself", I replied

"That means our little Bells is growing up", Rose said reaching back from the driver's seat to mess my hair up.

"Oh shut up", I yelled at them playfully and pouted my lip out. They started laughing at me and I joined in a few minutes later.

When we got home Renee was in the kitchen making supper, which was my favorite dish, mushroom ravioli. Usually when she makes supper it means she has something big going on. Like the one time she told me she and Charlie were going away for Christmas on a cruise. I was 12 at the time and had to spend the holidays with Rose and Jasper. Thank God their parents decided to come home. The second time was when I was 16 and they left for the Caribbean for 3 weeks. That was the best summer ever. Since Rose and I could drive with just went everywhere. One weekend we went all the way to LA for shopping.

So with Renee cooking this could only mean one thing they are going away again. I really don't care about them going away. It helps them rekindle their love for one another, plus I get the house all by myself.

"So where are you going this time", I said walking over into the kitchen.

Renee turned around to look at me with shock on her face. "What makes you think I'm going somewhere", she said with a smirk on her face.

"Because you only make dinner when you are leaving", I replied.

"Well you can just wait till Charlie gets home and we can all sit down and talk, even you girls", Renee said pointing at Alice and Rose.

"Whatever mom"

"Now go get ready for supper girls", she said running us out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We got upstairs to my room. We all took a shower to get the beach sand off of us. I changed back into a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top and put my flip flops on. I left my hair down to dry by its self.

"So what do you think is going on", Alice asked.

"I don't know", I replied.

"Well they are probably going away, that's for sure", Rose answered. We were all sitting on my bed talking while waiting on supper.

"So what is the plan this summer", I asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know", Alice mumbled quietly.

"WHAT", Rose and I yelled.

"You mean to tell me Alice Cullen you have nothing planned yet" Rose said.

"No Sorry guys I don't", she said looking down at her hands in her lap. I just can't believe she didn't have anything planned. Ever since Alice arrived here in Forks, she has had something for us to do every weekend.

"Ah, Alice don't worry that means we can plan together", I said.

She looked up and Rose and I with a very excited look. She started bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Yay, Let's start now", She said

"Girls supper is ready", Renee yelled from downstairs.

"We can start after dinner", I said. We got off my bed and went downstairs and each took a seat at the dining room table. Renee came in a filled each of our plates and sat down. Charlie came in about 2 minutes later. He said hello to everyone and sat down at his plate. About five minutes later conversation started.

"So girls what you got planned for the summer", Charlie asked

"Nothing yet, dad", I said.

"Really", he replied.

"Were going to start planning after we eat", Alice said

Conversation just fell into place after that. We talked about our plans for college and where we were going to be living and the classes we were taking. After supper I helped Renee clean up the kitchen and the dishes. When we finished we all went and sat down in the living room for them to tell us some big news. We girls sat on the couch, while Renee and Charlie sat together on the love seat.

"So what the big news, dad", I asked

"Well your mother and I decided to go on another trip", he said.

"Where you going now", I asked.

"We are going to Europe for the next 2 months", Charlie said

"What, that's my whole summer", I said I looked over at my friends they looked as shocked as me.

"Now we have made plans for you, Rose and Jasper, since their parents aren't around", Renee said

"You will be staying the whole summer with The Cullen's", Charlie said

"Really", Alice said I looked back over at her; she was jumping up and down. "It's perfect".

"Yes, we have already talked it over with Carlisle and Esme and they are more than happy you will be staying with them. Plus they have a graduation surprise for ya'll".

By now we were all jumping around all over the place. This was really going to be the best summer of our lives.

"When do you leave", I asked

"Tomorrow morning", Charlie said. Well nothing like telling us at the last minute. I ran over and hugged my parents telling them how thankful I was.

"Now go pack your stuff Bella and go enjoy your summer", Renee said.

We all ran upstairs and started packing all my stuff together. I took practically all my books, clothes, and music. An hour later everything was loaded in my 1998 black Honda Accord. I loved my car very much. Charlie and Renee bought it for me after my old 1950's truck died on me. We sold it to a junk yard and they got me this car. I know it's not new, but it gets me places. Rose and Alice said goodbye and then made their way over to Rose's to get her stuff. I went back in the living room and said bye to my parents.

"Bye Bella, we will miss you", my mom said while hugging me.

"I will miss you to, I hope you have fun and take lots of pictures", I said

"I will and I will call you", she said. I made my way over to my dad. He handed me a black credit card. I looked up at him confused.

"That's in case of an emergency, ok, not shopping", He said.

"Okay", I said while putting it in my wallet. I hugged him goodbye and made the way to my car. I waved one more time and pulled out the driveway.

I made my way up the long Cullen driveway that leads all the way in the back of the woods on the outskirts of Forks. I pulled up in front of the house. I love their house so much. It's a beautiful Victorian home that Esme redid. The house is white, with 3 stories and a wraparound porch, plus a garage of to the side. Inside the house were 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and a finish basement with a theater system, a piano room with a library in it, a huge kitchen and a beautiful pool outback. This was my home away from home, even though my family could never afford this. The Cullen's are one of the richest people in Forks. I got out of my car and grabbed a couple of my bags and made it to the front door. I just walked right in.

"Esme, Carlisle", I called out

"Bella dear is that you", I heard Esme call. She appeared at the top of the stairs a second later. I rushed over to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here", I said.

"Anytime, I love you too much. Plus you are my daughter". I gave her another quick hug.

"Let's get your stuff upstairs. I redid one of the guest bedrooms for you", she said while grabbing a couple of my bags and leading me upstairs. We made it to the 3third level and she opened the door.

"Esme it's beautiful, you didn't have to do this for me". The room was perfect, with its sea like theme. There was a big four poster bed with crisp white sheets, and hardwood flooring. The room was painted my favorite dark blue color. I set my stuff down and gave Esme another hug.

"Well the bathroom is through there, you will have to share it with Edward", Esme said. I looked at her confused.

"Who's Edward", I asked

"Alice didn't tell you", she asked. I shook my head no.

"That's Alice's brother. He's home for the summer".

"I didn't know Alice had a brother", I said.

"I can't believe she didn't tell you", Esme said while exiting my room. "Where are the girls at anyway", she asked

"They went to get Rose's stuff", I replied.

"Ok, I will leave you to get settled". I told her thank you one more time and went back outside to my car. I grabbed a couple of boxes and another bag and shut the trunk. I went back inside and started up the stairs. I was about half way up when I tripped on one of the steps. The boxes flew out of my hands and all my stuff went everywhere. I bent down to try a pick up some of my stuff went I slipped on one of my cd cases. I started falling backwards down the steps.

I bumped right into something hard and I felt strong hands come up to my hips holding me in place. I let out a breath I was holding in. I turned around in the hands of my savior only to be gazing up into two emerald eyes. They were gorgeous. I could see all the way into his soul. I pulled back a little bit to see his whole face. He was literally a god with bronze hair and a flawless face. I realized I fell back into his chest that was defiantly a six pack. I looked back up at his face and he was sporting the most body melting crooked smile I had ever seen. To cap it all off there was this electricity running through my body.

I looked down to realize he was still holding me and he immediately let go.

"Um, thank you", I said

He chuckled, ran a hand through his hair, which add another whole possibility of Adonis to him, and spoke in an angel like voice "you're welcome".

"Hi, I'm Edward", he said again

"Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella". He smiled at me

"It's nice to meet you Bella"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too", I replied. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes, till I heard the most annoying scream of my life.

"EDWARD", Alice screamed. We both turned around to see Alice hopping up the stairs. She jumped up into Edward's arms and they hugged each other very tight. They pulled back after a minute or two. Alice looked at me behind Edward and smiled.

"I see you met Bella", Alice said. Edward turned back around to me and smiled.

"Yes we did meet", he answered. A second later there was another loud scream. We all turned around to see Rose and the bottom of the steps gawking up at Edward.

"EDWARD CULLEN", she screamed again and then passed out another, big bulky guy came running out just in enough time to catch Rosalie from falling on to the ground.

I looked back at Alice. "What was that about", I asked. Alice and Edward both turned around to look at me with shocked expressions. "What", I said again

"Bella, I would like you to meet my brother, Edward Cullen, the top Hollywood's top A list actor.

__________________________________________________________________

This is another story I decided to write, I hope everyone enjoys it and please tell me what you think about it. Thanks.

For anyone who is confused about the how old everyone is.

**Ages**

Bella- 18

Alice- 18

Rose- 18

Edward- 19

Jasper- 19

Emmett- 20


	2. Going Home

**Chapter 2- EPOV**

"No", I said

"Oh come on Edward one more movie, please", Aro begged.

"I said no, I'm taking the summer off, it's my choice, my career", I said with authority in my voice.

"Fine", he huffed.

"If that's it, I'm going home to visit my family. I don't want to be bothered with and no press", I yelled out to him. He nodded. I turned around and walked out on Aro Volturi, my agent. He was very hard to deal with, but he was the best agent in all of Hollywood and he got me to where I'm at today.

Aro was a very plump man in his early 50's. He dedicated his life to running his business with some of the best actor's and actresses in LA. I was very privileged when found me seven years ago. I was twelve years old and performing in my school's play of Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite classical stories ever. I was Romeo and Aro came to watch his sister, who was the drama teacher/director of the play. He was very happy when he found me. I got offered little parts in major movies. Pretty soon my acting career was in full swing and I was up there with actors such as Harrison Ford, Angelina Jolie, and Brad Pitt. I was even friends with people like Shia LaBeaouf and Daniel Radcliffe. Anyone would be proud and happy with my life, but I was not really that happy with my life. Don't get me wrong I love being able to act. It's just the life outside of that, all the paparazzi and the gossip of my life. Plus everyone just seems to go crazy when they see me.

My life is not personal and I just want my own privacy and live out a normal life. Which is where this leads me now, I finally after seven years get to go home to visit my family. My family stayed with me in LA till about three years ago. Then they left me and moved to Chicago, where my father Carlisle got offered a job at the University of Chicago teaching medicine. They moved again about five months ago to a small town in Washington State called Forks, where my father is working as a doctor again. I stayed in LA living on my own and finishing high school through correspondence classes. My parents sold their home here and I moved into my own apartment. I can't wait to see my family again. I miss them so much, especially my sister, Alice.

They don't know I'm coming, I hope to surprise them. Aro did not want me to go home for the summer. He wanted me to star in a new movie, but I told him I was coming home and taking a break, after all everyone needs a break.

I walked out his door and was greeted with my secretary Julia and my bodyguard/manager/ best friend Emmett McCarthy. Emmett has been in my life for forever. We have been friends since we were babies, even though he is a year older than me. After I started my career, we stayed friends and finally after my family left he took over my mom's job of being my manager. He also became my bodyguard, he keeps all the girls and fans away from me and he is also my constant friend and helps me through everything. Emmett is very big and muscular with dark black hair and blue eyes.

Julia started working for me in the beginning; she is in her late 40's. She keeps me in line and is like my second mom. Julia has brown hair, with gray mixed in and is kind of short. She also has 5 grandchildren and I expect her to retire any day now.

"So are we going home", Emmett asked

"Yes, so hurry and get home and pack your bags", I said. Emmett started grinning like mad and with that he left and to go home. "Meet me at my apartment", I yelled out and he waved before he left through the door. I turned around to Julia.

"Is there anything else before I leave", I asked

"Nope, Edward, you are free to go. I hope you enjoy your summer", Julia replied

"I will. Now you get home to those grandchildren and I will see you in two months", I said.

"Thank you, Edward". She gave me a hug and left. Finally free to do what I want. I walked out the front door to my silver Volvo, my pride and joy. I got in and made my way home to my apartment.

I lived downtown in the middle of LA. My apartment was just a studio. I bought an old warehouse and redid the inside. The bottom is just a garage that holds all my cars. In the corner was Ashton Martin Vanquish, my other pride and joy. I also have a black Ducati motorcycle. On the second level is the studio. It's pretty much all brick with the exposed wood beams. When you first walk in to the right is my kitchen with all stainless steel appliances and across from the kitchen is the dining room and beyond that is the living room. Across from the living room is my bedroom and to the left of the front door is my bathroom, the only enclosed room. **(Pictures on my homepage, tired to get the best match of my vision). **I walked in through my front door and made my way over to the kitchen to get some water out the fridge. The message light on my phone was blinking; I walked over to a pushed play.

"You have three new messages", the machine told me.

"Message one" "Hey, sweetie, its mom. I was just calling to see how you were doing. Call back soon, I love you". Beep

"Message two""Eddie baby, call me back soon. I wanted to see if you wanted to go clubbing", Jessica Stanley said. Beep. I cringed the last place I wanted to go was anywhere with her. That girl does not know how to take no for an answer. I went out one time with Jessica a few years ago and now the whole world thinks we are a couple. She is an actor just like me. I couldn't stand her the whole time. She is just using me to get more fame.

"Message three" "Edward, I have a script for a brand new blockbuster movie I want you to look at. I will be sending it to your parent's home. Please take a look", Aro said. Beep. I can't even be gone ten minutes without him calling.

I made my way over to my bedroom and started packing up all my clothes and bathroom stuff. I finished about 30 minutes later. At that time Emmett came walking in.

"Hey bro you ready", he asked

"Yeah, let's go", I replied. I grabbed my bag, turned off all the lights and locked the door. I went down stairs to the garage and put our bags in the trunk of the Volvo. Emmett climbed in the passenger side and I climbed in the driver's side. In approximately 20 hours I would be home with my family. I pulled out of the garage and was on my way.

"So you driving all night or what", Emmett asked.

"Yeah I'm not stopping, you can drive later if you want", I said

Emmett nodded his head, saying yes. "So you excited", he asked

"Of course I have not seen my family in three years. Christ I even missed Alice's graduation, because I had to be in London to film some movie".

"They understand you know", He said

"I know, I just want to be there for them more and be a normal family, but I love acting to".

"So think we will meet any hot chicks in Forks", Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him. Typical Emmett all he thinks about are chicks.

"I don't know, who cares", I replied

"I do, I'm still waiting to meet my perfect girl".

I laughed "Why do you care about finding the one".

"Because I want to be in love, like everyone else is. You know it's a wonderful thing".

"Whatever Em and I know it is, look at my parents, Plus I never thought you would ever be the romantic type", I scoffed

"I can be when I want to and girls like that kind of stuff", he smirked

"Yeah, Yeah, Sure", I laughed

"You laugh now, but when you find someone, I'm going to make you say I told you so". Emmett said

"Anyway guess who called again", I asked

"Oh, let me guess, the Barbie doll wanna be". I laughed

"Yeah, she just doesn't get the point does she"?

"No, she still doesn't consider you practically turned her down in the middle of a club last week on stage no less. She is so stupid".

"Well one day she will get the point", I replied

"Yeah when you have your one true love on your shoulder", Emmett laughed. I reached over and punched him in the shoulder. "Just shut up". As far as I'm concerned no one will ever love me for me. All they want is my fame and money.

"I can't wait to see Esme, I hope she has a big meal cooked", Emmett said.

"I hope so too. I miss her cooking", I said.

"So you plan to stay hiding the whole time you're here", he asked

"Yes, I don't want anyone to know where I'm at, especially the paparazzi".

"You know they are going to track you down".

"I know I just hope they don't find me. I don't want them surrounding and annoying my family. I came to get away from them and everyone".

"Even Aro", he asked

"Yeah especially him, you know he is sending me some script to look at on my vacation. That man needs to take his on vacation".

"What, you're not gone an hour and he is working you still".

I nodded. "That doesn't mean I'm going to look at it", I replied laughing. Emmett laughed along with me. "Well I'm going to sleep so we can switch later". Emmett put his seat down and went to sleep. I turned on my radio and prepared for the long drive ahead of me. About eight hours later we stopped outside of the Oregon state line, to get some more gas. We had stopped twice early to get food, gas and to stretch our legs. Emmett went back to sleep each time.

I got out and filled up the tank. I then went inside got some food and used the restroom. I tried to hide from the cashier. Thank god he did not recognize me. I went back out and got in the passenger side. Emmett came back out and realized he was driving. A few minutes after he pulled out the lot I was sound asleep.

"_Where are you", I yelled out. I was surrounded by a bunch of paparazzi on the red carpet._

"_Edward", an angel like voice kept calling out to me. "Edward"_

"_Show yourself", I yelled. I ran up the red carpet, but I was not getting anywhere. The damn paparazzi wouldn't move out the way"._

"_Edward, come to me", the angel said again._

_I just kept running. It was like I was running in place. All the cameras kept going off. All the cameras and yelling finally all just stopped and in front of me was a girl with a beautiful dark blue dress on. Her back was to me her long brown hair was falling down her back. She turned around, but I could not make her out it was too fuzzy. She started disappearing._

"_Wait, come back", I yelled_

"_Edward, all you have to do is follow your heart", she said and then she just disappeared._

"_Wait, wait come back", I yelled out._

"Edward"

"Edward, wake up". I finally woke with a start and jumped about five feet. Emmett was standing over me with his hand on my shoulder. I looked around at my surroundings. The sun was out and we were pulled up into a gas station.

"You ok, bro", Emmett asked

"Yeah, why", I asked looking confused.

Emmett stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you were screaming".

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream", I replied my voice thick with sleep. Emmett looked at me in my eyes and minute to really be sure I was ok. He finally stood back and I got out of the car. "Where are we", I asked

"Just outside of Portland, I figured we would arrive at about 1 pm", Emmett replied. After we filled up once again and got some breakfast we were on our way.

We turned down the long drive that was my parent's driveway. This was my first time ever seeing the house. Of course Esme sent me emails with pictures of it, but by the time we pulled up in the front yard, they did not do this house justice. It was beautiful, only my mother would be able to pull this house off. Emmett and I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I opened it and walked in. I could hear someone in what sounded like the kitchen. I walked towards the sound. I finally spotted my mother, Esme at the sink with her back to me. Esme was a very warm, loving person. She had brown reddish hair and was very short, but not as short as Alice. Alice and I also got our green eyes from our mother too. I turned around and put my finger to my lips telling Emmett to be quiet.

I walked up to my mother and put my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She jumped about five feet and finally turned around.

"EDWARD", she screamed and hugged me tight. "Oh, baby your finally home", she whispered in my ear.

"Yes mom I'm home, finally", I whispered back. I don't know how long we stood there hugging each other all I know is Emmett had to ruin the moment.

"Hey where's my hug", he said. I guess Esme finally realized he was here to because she let go of me and ran over to Emmett. They must have exchanged a few words, because Emmett started grinning.

"Well, come on and have lunch with me", Esme said. She walked over and got to more bowls and fixed us a plate. We all sat down and ate.

"So what's going on", she asked

"Well I'm taking the whole summer off", I said. I looked over at my mom and her whole face lit up.

"That's so wonderful; Alice is going to be so happy".

"I can't wait to see her", I replied.

"Yeah, oh that reminds me. Alice's two best friends and boyfriend will be staying with us all summer".

"What, just what I need crazy fan girls, while I'm on vacation", I said. Esme hit my arm playfully.

"Edward these girls won't act that way, they are my second daughters, and I love them very much"

"I hope your right".

"You know you and Bella would be perfect for each other", I looked up at my mom she had that spark lighting up in her eyes and I knew she was up to her planning now. Emmett started laughing.

"Why our little Eddie here doesn't want to be in love, he thinks it sucks", Emmett started laughing again.

"Edward don't say that about love, it's a very wonderful, body filling experience", she said. I knew she was thinking about her love for my father. She turned to look at Emmett "Rosalie would be perfect for you too". Emmett let out a whoop.

"I can't wait to meet her", he said.

"Anyway where is everyone", I asked

"Well the girls are coming home later, they went to the beach and your father is at work", she replied

"So how many people are going to be here this summer", I asked

"Bella, Rose, Jasper, now you and Em, plus me and your father"

"Is there enough room for everyone", Emmett asked

"Oh yeah, Edward you will be staying on the third floor, Bella will be next door to you so you have to share a bathroom". Of course my mom would put my supposedly perfect girl next to me.

"Emmett you can take the bedroom next to Alice's on the second floor. Alice and Jasper share a room and Rose's room is across from your room Em".

"Mom, why do I have to be next to her?"

"Because that is her room, they stay here all the time, I just finished decorating it for her, and she's going to love it". My mom always gets happy when she talks about decorating.

"Just behave you two and be nice to them Edward, they are very important to your sister" I nodded in agreement.

"We bought the girls tickets to Hawaii, for their graduation present, now you two can go with them", my mom said.

"I don't know", I replied

"Well enough talking, ya'll go get settled in and I will see you later". Esme got up and took our plates and left us. Emmett and I got up and went outside to get our bags. I made my way up to my room. There was a big four poster bed in the middle with black and gold sheets and comforter. The back wall contained all of my cd's and books, I didn't take with me. There was also a black leather couch in the corner and a flat screen TV. Next to the bathroom door was my walk in closet. I see Alice already stocked it full. I went and put away the rest of my stuff, then went into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into jeans and a t- shirt. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

I awoke with a start from the same dream again. I didn't understand it. Was this brunette trying to tell me something or what? I got up and went down stairs. I Heard people talking from the room across from my mine. Alice's friends must be here. I went on down into the kitchen to get something to drink.

The next thing I heard was a crash of something. I ran out into the foyer where I saw a girl with brown hair standing over a box that she dropped. She went to take a step up when she slipped on a case; I knew she was fixing to fall back down the steps. I ran up to her just in enough time. She fell back into my chest. I reached down and put my hands on her hips to steady her. From the time I touched her there was a steady current of electricity running through my body, I wonder if she felt it to. She decided to turn around and I met with orbs of the deepest, beautiful brown color I had ever seen. She pulled back a little bit and I took that time to look at the rest of her. She was stunning with brown shiny hair and brown eyes. The girl had curves in all the right places and was kind of short. I looked back up at her face, her mouth was gapping open and I smiled at how she looked about now. Then she smiled the most perfect smile ever and then blushed, I was in heaven. This girl was unbelievable, perfection.

She looked down and I realized I was still holding her and I immediately let go.

"Um thank you", the angel said.

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. When I did that her eyes seemed to light up. I said "You welcome" to her.

Hi, I'm Edward", I said

"Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella". I smiled at her. The name suits her after all she is beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you Bella"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too", I replied. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes, till my sister decided to make an appearance with her hyper active screaming.

EDWARD", Alice screamed. Bella and I turned around to see Alice hopping up the stairs. She jumped up right into my arms. And we hugged each other very tight. God I missed my sister, she is very important to me. We pulled back after a minute or two. Alice looked at me behind at Bella and smiled.

"I see you met Bella", Alice said to me. I smiled back at her and turned around to face Bella.

"Yes we did meet", I replied to my sister. A second later there was another loud scream. I turned around to a saw a supermodel, blonde haired girl at the bottom of the steps gawking up at me.

"EDWARD CULLEN", she screamed again and then passed out, Emmett came running out in just enough time to catch her before she hit the ground. I hate it when this happens, especially in my own home.

"What was that about", the angel behind me said Alice and I both turned around to look at Bella with shocked expressions. "What", she asked again. This goddess didn't have a clue of who I was? What world is she living in she has to be playing a joke, everyone knows about me, but the look on her face told me she didn't, which in my eyes was perfect.

Alice stepped forward to her. "Bella, I would like you to meet my brother, Edward Cullen, Hollywood's top A list actor".

**Understanding the Family**

*****Carlisle and Esme Cullen are married, children- Alice and Edward Cullen

*Charlie and Renee Swan are married, children- Bella Swan

*Mr. and Mrs. Hale are married, children- Jasper and Rosalie Hale

*Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy are married, children- Emmett McCarthy

The Hales and McCarthy's do not come into my story. The Hales really don't care about Jasper and Rose and let them do whatever. They take care of themselves. The McCarthy's care about Em and let him do whatever to since he is older and live by himself.

So everyone has the summer off and is staying with The Cullen's.

**If you have any more questions please ask and I will clear it up.**

**Also I'm a college student and school just started back so it may take me a little while to update my stories.**


	3. Knowing

Chapter 3- EPOV

"Who", Bella asked. She looked at us with a very confused expression. This girl had no idea of who I was.

"Bella, you have never heard of Edward Cullen", my sister asked her. She shook her head saying no. Alice screeched at the top of her lungs.

"What is wrong with you Bella? You need to get out more and watch more TV", she said.

Bella looked a little hurt by the way that Alice was yelling at her. "I- I don't hardly watch TV, Alice", she mumbled out, then she blushed, I could tell she was embarrassed and hurt. I decided that this angel should not feel bad in anyway.

"Alice its fine, I'm glad she doesn't know who I' am", I said. Alice looked back at me like I was crazy. "Plus there is more important stuff than watching TV". I looked back up at Bella, she looked relieved that I stepped in to help her. Alice huffed out loud and walked away. Bella bent back down to pick up the rest of her stuff. I finished helping her and took some of the boxes to her room. After we set them down she turned around to look at me.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry I don't know you", she said and then looked down. I walked over to her and put my finger under her chin to get her to look at me.

"Bella, it's ok, in fact it's wonderful. I came here to get away from all of that. Don't let Alice ridicule you for not being into that gossip celebrity stuff", I said. She nodded. "It think we're going to be great friends". She chuckled a little and smiled.

I turned around to leave. "If you need anything I'm across the hall" and then I walked out. I walked back downstairs. Everyone was crowded around the blonde girl. "Rose", Alice was calling out to her. I looked up at Emmett; I could already tell he had a crush on this girl, by the look in his eyes.

Rosalie's eyes started opening. She looked around at everyone till her eyes landed on me. "I'm sorry", she said.

"It's ok, are you alright", I asked. She went to sit up; Emmett stepped forward to help her. That's when she finally noticed him. They locked eyes and just started into each other till Alice cleared her throat. We all looked at Alice.

"Rose, I would like you to meet my brother, Edward and his best friend Emmett". She pointed each of us out. Rose just started smiling again. "Guys, this is Rose, my best friend and the other girl is Bella, also my best friend". We both shook hands.

She turned to look at me once again. "Listen I'm really sorry about that, it's just that I have never met anyone famous before".

I nodded in understanding. "It's fine, I completely understand", I replied.

"So boys what are you doing here", Alice asked. We all sat down in the living room and explain about how I was getting away and that we were here for the whole summer. Alice was very excited. Emmett and Rose were grinning like mad to each other. I would give that a week and they would be all over each other.

"Alice I think you need to apologize to Bella, she was very hurt that you were yelling at her", I said.

"I guess you right, I just don't understand", she replied.

"What are you talking about", Rose asked.

"Bella has no idea who Edward is and I kind of went off on her about getting out more often". Alice replied

"What", Rose and Emmett said. "How can she not know you", Rose asked

"We all know how Bella is, she loves her books better than anything, she doesn't care about anything else", Alice said.

Rose and Alice rolled their eyes at each other. "Alice why didn't you tell me you were relate to him", Rose asked.

They didn't know about me and Alice being brother and sister. Why was Alice hiding that from her two best friends? Alice looked down at her hands. "Because I didn't want you just to be friends with me, because he was my brother", Alice said. Now I understood why. Alice was just protecting herself.

"Alice, how could you think that? Bella and I love you very much. You are our sweet, shopaholic sister that we would not trade the world for", Rose said getting up to hug Alice.

"Thank you that really means a lot", Alice replied. Alice got up from her chair and grabbed Rose's hand. "Let's go see how Bella is". The girls left and went upstairs. Emmett watched Rose's every move. I reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. He looked at me and started laughing I joined in soon.

**BPOV**

After Edward left, it's like I was in some sort of daze, just the feeling of him touching me and caring about what I think. Alice really did hurt me. I really had no idea who this Edward Cullen was. I hardly ever watch TV and when I do it's usually the news. So I guess he was some big shot Hollywood actor, like I would ever really have a chance now. Plus I really felt embarrassed I didn't know him. I finally got all my stuff put in the correct spots; I saw that Alice had basically filled up my closet with clothes that she bought. I swear this family has more money than Donald Trump and Bill Gates put together.

I had just plopped down on my bed when Alice and Rosalie came in. They came and sat next to me.

"Bella, I'm really sorry I was mean to you and I understand that's just who you are that's what we love about you", Alice said.

"Really", I asked

"Yes, who cares if you know nothing of the celebrities and the outside world? We understand that your books are enough for you", Rose said.

"Thanks guys, I really love ya'll too, you're the best", I said. We all did a group hug and laid back down on the bed.

"So, Emmett is so good looking", Rose said changing the subject.

"What", Alice and I both said.

"He just so fine and nice, I can't wait to spend more time with him", Rose said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I get to play match maker", Alice yelled out

"You have fun Alice, just don't involve me", I replied

"I don't know about that. I think my brother has his eye on you", Alice said

"What are you talking about", I asked

"Edward, I think he likes you", She said

"When did this happen", Rose asked

I went into explanation about what happened with me falling, everyone coming in and Edward walking me to my room. They were very excited. I could tell Rose and Alice is planning something. Rose also agreed that Edward did like me, but whatever let them have their fun, but they will also see that he does not like him.

"Girls, come down here", I heard Carlisle yelled. We got up and ran down the stairs. The boys, Carlisle and Esme were all sitting around the living room. I walked over to Carlisle. He was very tall and had blonde hair with blue eyes. Carlisle was like my second father, as was Esme my second mom.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay for the summer", I told him while giving him a hug. He hugged me back and said "Your welcome". Carlisle and Esme were standing up, Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch together. Rose went and sat down beside Edward and I took the seat across from them.

"Where is Jasper", Esme asked

"I'm right here", Jasper said. I looked up to see Jasper walking in through the door. He had blonde curly hair with blue eyes. He is also very tall. Jasper has this way of calming people down, which is perfect for Alice's hyper pixie self. Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and pulled her into his lap in the other chair.

"So what's going on", Alice asked.

"Well we have a surprise for you", Esme said

"We have rented ya'll a house in Hawaii for a week in July and we paid for your airfare", Carlisle said.

"What", Rose, Alice and I said together.

"It's your graduation present", Esme said

"Are you guys coming", I asked Esme and Carlisle

"No, but the boys are going with you" Carlisle said.

We all jumped up and hugged one another then hugged Carlisle and Esme and thanked them. This was defiantly turning out to be the best summer ever.

**EPOV**

After all the girls left to go upstairs to talk to Bella; Emmett started talking about Rose.

"She's so hot. I have a feeling she's 'The One', Em said.

"Sure bro", I replied while walking over to the couch to sit. Emmett sat down beside me.

"Well I think you found someone too", He said

"What", I asked

"Bella", was all Emmett said

"I don't like her", I stammered back.

"Keep telling yourself that", Em replied.

"You are absurd", I said back

"Whatever I saw the way you two were looking at each other. I can practically already see the love in yours and Bella's eyes".

_Did Bella like me? I sure as hell liked her. She was perfect and I would do anything to be with her, but I would have to keep her a secret. If the press found out they would never leave her alone and she would not like that environment, she doesn't even watch TV. Protecting her from all of that would have to be my goal if we were to get together, yep if. _

I looked back at Emmett; he had that knowing smirk on his face. "Thinking about her aren't you", he laughed at me.

"Shut up", I yelled at him.

"Edward, you have the chance to be with a beautiful girl who doesn't even know who you are. I would take that opportunity up and try and be with her, like I'm going to be with Rose. Take a chance in life; you never know Bella could be your soul mate".

"You and that mushy love stuff is getting out of hand", I said.

"Edward, don't ever doubt love look at your father and me", Esme said walking into the room.

"Ok, let's stop talking about love", I said

"Fine Edward, but I'm only going to say this. You will know when you find the right one", Esme told me. She gave me a kiss on top of my head.

"Is that Edward's car out there", I heard my father yell from the front door.

I got up and went to the door. "Dad", I said pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, Edward, It's good to see you son", he said giving me a pat on the back.

"What's going on", he asked

"Well I'm home for the summer", I replied while walking into the living room sitting back down next to Emmett.

"That's wonderful son", Carlisle said. He walked over to Esme and kissed her very passionately on the lips. He pulled back and put his arm around her waist. "Emmett it's good to see you son". He patted Em on the shoulder.

"You too, dad", Em said. Emmett was very much a part of this family just like I was part of his family back in sunny LA.

"That's great. Now you both can go with the girls to Hawaii", Carlisle said

"Hell yeah", Em said.

"Watch your language", Esme said hitting him gently on the shoulder.

"I don't want to go", I said

"Please Edward, you can watch out for your sister", Esme said

"Plus you can spend time with BBEELLAA", Emmett yelled out

"You like Bella, son", Carlisle asked.

"No, I hardly know her", I said. I was really getting tired of talking about Bella.

"He does he just doesn't realize it yet", Em said

"Edward, that's wonderful you finally found someone. Anyway please go with the girls to Hawaii", Carlisle asked

"I'm in", Em said. I looked back at my parents they both had pleading looks on their faces.

"Fine, I guess I can hide out there to", I said.

"Great". Carlisle walked over to the stairs. "Girls come down here".

Bella, Alice and Rose both came down a few minutes later. Carlisle and Esme told them the news about going to Hawaii. They were very excited and to tell the truth I was excited to. I would be able to spend time with Bella, maybe she would be the one after all. We would be leaving about a month from now. They had a beautiful house rented for us right on the beach and bought us all airplane tickets, of course Emmett and I would have to get our plane tickets now.

After everyone had settled down it was about 9pm. Carlisle and Esme said goodnight to everyone and went to bed.

"So let's watch a movie", my sister said bouncing up and down. Everyone agreed and got up to make our way downstairs.

"Edward, Bella, why don't you get the popcorn and drinks", Alice said. That evil little pixie was up to something.

"Ok", Bella said. She went into the kitchen. I looked at my sister and glared at her and all she did was smirk at me. I walked away from her and went to help Bella. She was already popping the popcorn so I went to get the drinks. Five minutes later we made our way down to the finished basement. I was amazed when I got down there. It was state of the art. The screen was surrounded by wood paneling, hardwood floors with about a million speakers. There was a big recliner and a rounded couch. Everyone was already in their seats. Jasper and Alice had the recliner; Rose and Emmett were on one end of the couch, which left the other end for me and Bella.

We passed out all the food and drinks. Alice had already picked out a movie. I walked over and turned out the lights and settled myself between Em and Bella.

"What are we watching", Bella asked

"Well, since you don't know who my brother is. I picked out one of his", Alice said

"Ah, Alice, Why", I whined. I hated watching my own movies. I was very self conscious of myself on screen and I didn't really want Bella to think any different of me by watching one of my movies.

"Because it's my favorite and I want Bella to see", she replied.

The credits started rolling and I automatically knew which movie she picked.

"Alice how could you", I said

Alice just started laughing. "Just so you know payback is a bitch", I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. The movie she picked just happened to be one where I'm naked at the end of the movie, but it is also one of my favorites to film. I got to be an undercover agent and I fall in love with the criminal I'm supposed to catch. It's really a great movie. We all just sat there quietly watching the screen. I could feel Bella right next to me. It's like there is this electricity pulling me to her. I wonder if she could feel it.

About an hour later, I looked over at Emmett him and Rose were already holding hands. I started silently laughing at him. All of a sudden I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked over and saw Bella leaning her head against my shoulder. She was sound asleep. She looked very uncomfortable so I moved her head down into my lap and pulled her legs up on the couch so she was lying down. I felt her shiver so I pulled the blanket from behind me and covered her up.

I started rubbing my fingers up and down her arm. A little while later she turned around and put her face into my stomach. I pushed her hair back so I could see her face. She was just so beautiful. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open just a little. I would love to just lean down and kiss them. I reached down and rubbed my thumb across her cheek. I could still feel the electricity running through us. She moved her hand and grabbed my shirt very tight and pulled herself closer to me. This made my heart go into overdrive. I realized I never had a chance against this beautiful creature in my arms. I was already in love with her and didn't even realize it. My heart would always belong to her whether she knew it or not. I now understood love at first sight and this was defiantly it. Everything about her drew me in more and more. I would make it my goal this summer to let her know how I felt and to learn more about her. I probably had the biggest smile on my face.

I looked over at my sister. She was leaning against Jasper's chest beaming looking at me. She understood how I was feeling, I guess you could call it sibling instincts and Alice always has a way of knowing things. She nodded her head at me and I nodded back. I looked over at Em; Rose was snuggling into his side with his arm around her. He was looking at me grinning and I knew I would never hear the end of it.

We finished watching the movie. I'm glad Bella missed seeing me naked. That would have been very embarrassing. Everyone left to go upstairs to their room. I looked down at Bella, she was sleeping so peacefully. I put my forearm under her knees and my other behind her back and picked her up bridal style in my arms. She snuggled back up into my chest and one of her hands rested on my heart, the other still had a vice grip on my shirt.

I walked up the four flights of stairs to her room and laid her down on her bed. I had to pry her hand off of my shirt. I moved down to her feet and took off her flip flops. I pulled the covers up to her chest and kissed her forehead. She sighed. I turned the lights out and went to my room.

I changed in into my own pj's and got into the bed. This was going to be the best summer ever.


	4. Swimming & Conversations

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I woke up again the next morning with the sun coming through my windows. I looked around and realized where I was. All of yesterday's events came crashing back down on me; my parents leaving, staying with The Cullen's, Hawaii, and meeting Edward. I shot up straight in my bed; Edward. We were watching his movie. I looked down to realize I was stilling wearing yesterday's outfit. I must have fallen asleep and someone brought me up. I looked over at my clock it was 10am. I got up made my bed, grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. I opened the door and was hit with the most amazing view. Edward was standing at the sink brushing his teeth with just his flannel bottoms on, shirtless. His chest was fine and sculpted. I would just love to run my hands up and down it. I realized I must have been staring, because I heard Edward calling my name.

"Bella, are you okay". I looked up at his face and blushed a really deep red color. He started smirking when he realized I was staring at him.

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine", I stuttered out.

"Did you sleep good", he asked

"Yeah, best night's sleep ever, probably because the pixie wasn't jumping up and down on my bed this morning", I laughed out. Edward followed me in laughing.

"Well the bathroom is all yours", Edward said. He turned to leave.

"Hey Edward, I'm so sorry I fell asleep during your movie. I feel really bad", I said and the truth was I did. He probably thinks I'm a horrible person.

"Don't worry about it Bella. You were really tired and we can watch one of my favorites one day not Alice's", He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Edward", I said

"For what", he asked

"Um, for not being mad at me", I replied. His face had a look of shock on it. He walked over to me.

"Bella, I could never be mad at you", he said. He lifted the back of his hand and ran it across my cheek. Once he touched me I could feel the electric shock again. He smiled at me one more time and left, but not before saying he would see me downstairs. I must have stood there at least five minutes before I shook myself out of my trance. The way he touch me was so gentle and caring, I wish I could be wrapped up in his arms forever.

I took my shower and got ready. When I came out of the bathroom Alice was sitting on my bed in a black and white polka dotted halter top bikini.

"Hey", I said

"Hey yourself", She replied back

"So what are we doing today", I asked

"Were going swimming and then tonight clubbing in Seattle", she replied

"Ah, no", I whined. "I hate going to clubs"

"Please", Alice pleaded and did her cute adorable pout that no one could ever resist. "Pretty Please"

"Fine, but I get to wear flats", I said crossing my arms.

"Deal", Alice said and stuck out her hand for me to shake. "Deal", I replied back and shook her hand.

"Here", Alice said pulling out something from behind her back. She tossed it to me. I held it up. It was a two piece black bathing suit.

"Alice I'm not wearing this", I said throwing it back at her.

"Yes you are. If you don't then we are going shopping all week", she replied throwing it back at me.

"Fine", I replied. She left the room and I put it on. The top was a thin halter top with a little crack open in the middle and the bottom has strings hanging down on the sides. I really didn't look that bad. I blow dried my hair and wrapped a towel around me. I also grabbed my favorite book Romeo and Juliet and made my way downstairs. Everyone was already at the table eating. Rose was also in a red and white polka dotted bikini. The bottoms tied on the sides and the top had a big brown broach in the middle. The boys were in their board shorts with no shirts on. I was I supposed to eat with Edward's chest uncovered. I walked around and sat by Alice across from Edward and fixed my plate.

There was bacon, pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Esme sure knew how to cook. I started digging in. The whole table was quiet while everyone ate; the only sound was people's silverware hitting the plates. After everyone was finished we helped Esme clean up and then we all made our way outside.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds today, which most likely meant it was going to rain later. I walked over to the pool. It was very pretty. Esme really out did herself out here. The pool was surrounded by rocks and at the far end was a waterfall. There was also a hot tub built in with the pool. Beautiful trees and flowers also surrounded it.

I undid my towel and sat down in one of the chairs and started reading Romeo and Juliet. I could hear everyone else getting into the pool and splashing around. Everything got real quiet all of a sudden and I looked up to see everyone looking at me except for Edward. He appeared beside me and had a look of I'm about to do something stupid.

"Yes", I asked

"Oh, nothing", he said

Then he grabbed my book out of my hands and threw it on the other chair. Then he picked me up bridal style and went towards the pool.

"Edward put me down", I yelled while hitting his chest. He stopped walking when he got to the edge. Edward started moving like he was going to drop me. My hands flew up to around his neck and I held on for dear life, pulling myself closer to his body. If I said I was not enjoying being in his arms that would so be a lie. It was like I was made to fit right here for all of eternity.

"Edward please don't drop me", I pleaded with him. Everyone else was yelling at him to throw me in. I turned towards them and glared and that's when I felt Edward jump in the pool with me in his arms. We went all the way under the water. We both let go of each other and I swam towards were the waterfall was. I saw Edward come up towards the middle of the pool.

"Why did you do that I was perfectly content reading", I said to Edward and everyone else who were making their way to me.

"Loosen up Bells we just wanted to have fun", Alice said. I looked at Alice who was trying to keep from laughing and splashed her right in the face with the water. Alice splashed me back and pretty soon everyone was playing around splashing and dunking people. After a few minutes everyone went their separate ways.

Edward came even closer to me then.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite", I replied

"It's mine to. I played Romeo in my first school play. That's where my agent found me", He said

"Wow, you like Shakespeare? "I asked

"Yes I love the classics", Edward said

"So you want to play twenty questions", he asked

"Ok", I said and nodded.

"What is your favorite color", he asked

"Green", I blurted out and blushed a deep red color.

"Why", he asked.

"Nope it's my turn", I said. I was glad it was my turn I really did not want to have to answer that question. "Your favorite color"

"Brown", he said. "Now why did you blush when you said green?".

"I don't want to say", I replied and looked down at my hands in the water. I felt a finger lift up my face and was met again with my favorite color. "Please", he begged. His eyes were pleading with me.

"Because it's the color of your eyes", I said. He let go of my chin and just started into my eyes.

"Well brown is my favorite color because of your eyes. They are very beautiful and it's like they are showing right into your perfect, innocent soul". I could have melted right then a there. Nobody had ever said anything like that to me before.

"Thank you", I said and replaced my frown with a smile. "So do you like being an actor", I asked. Edward's smile fell a fraction of an inch, but then he answered.

"Yes, I love acting a lot. I feel like a different person when I'm on stage and I love being able to play different parts. It's a wonderful experience of where you get to try different things. The only thing I don't like is everyone is in my personal life. I have no privacy".

I nodded my head in understanding. "Are you going to college or what", he asked.

"Yes, Alice, Rose, and I are going to the University of Washington in the fall".

"Did you always want to be an actor", I asked

"No, I wanted to be a doctor like my father. It has always been a passion for me to help people. What are you majoring in", he asked

"Um English, I want to write my own book or maybe teach school. I love to read", I replied. "What kind of music do you listen to".

"I really like classical and the occasional rock songs", he replied.

"Really?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Well it looks like we have a lot in common", I said

"You like classical", Edward asked

"Yes Claire De Lune is my favorite. Also I like at little Mozart and Bach to. I also listen to Linkin Park and Muse", I answered. "Um do you have a girlfriend", I asked blushing yet again.

"No", he said "You?"

"No, I just broke up with mine about 3 months ago", I said looking down at my hands again.

"Why, If you don't mind me asking", Edward said

"Well I um didn't want to have sex yet with Jacob. So one day I went over to his house and caught him with another girl from the reservation doing it on the couch", I said. I looked up at him. Edward eyes were showing pain, hope and possibly love at the same time.

"I'm sorry. Did you love him", he asked

"Um I thought I did, but now if I look back I can say I really didn't".

"Well he didn't deserve you. If he could not wait till you were ready to have sex then he did not care for you. Any guy can see how wonderful you are and should be honored just to be with you and if they really love you they would wait a lifetime to be with you and to give you anything you want", Edward said.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but the damn broke and they came spilling out. "I'm sorry Bella it was not my place to say that".

"No, it's just you say they most perfect things to me. No one has ever said anything like that", I replied. I felt Edward hands cup both of my cheeks. His thumbs swiped under my eyes catching my tears. "I mean everything I say", Edward said. I looked up into his eyes and I knew then that I was falling for this god like creature. He was so amazing, sensitive, and sweet. He was the type of guy you could spend forever with, but he would never want me. I'm just some small town girl, who didn't even know who Edward Cullen was. That just makes me look stupid and boring, but I could not help who my heart went to.

"So have you had any girlfriends", I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um, I did date a girl in high school, named Tanya, but I figured out she was using me to get to my money. I went out on one date with another small actor named Jessica Stanley, but she also used me to get more fame for herself. She actually tells everyone we are a couple, she does not take no for an answer", Edward said chuckling to himself. I laughed a little myself.

By the time lunch came around Edward and I had shared our life stories. I told him about my parents and their trips and growing up here in Forks with Rose, While Edward told me about his parents and growing up in LA and being friends with Emmett. He also told me some stories about Alice that I could possibly use to get out of going shopping. We each knew pretty much everything about each other.

Esme brought us lunch to have on the patio. Alice told her about our plans to go to Seattle tonight. We were apparently leaving about leaving about five and were going to spend the night in Seattle. The next day we were going to go shopping and then come home Monday morning.

"Just so you know Alice I'm not going", Edward said. We all looked up at him sitting at the end of the table.

"And why not", Alice demanded.

"Because people spot me like crazy and then they would know where I was. Plus not to mention you all would end up front page on every tabloid", Edward replied. He looked really concerned and I knew he did not want this to happen. Once the papers found out where he was, they would come and interrupt his peace and quiet.

I looked back over at Alice who looked like she was thinking something major. All of a sudden her face light up like a Christmas tree. When that happens she has a plan and she won't take no for an answer. I looked back Edward who realized she had that look to.

"Why don't we make you over so no one will recognize you", Alice said. I thought about that for a minute, it could possibly work if she covered up most of his features that got him recognized.

"What are you talking about doing Alice", he asked. She walked over to Edward and pulled him up. "Come let's go get you a makeover". Edward got up with her and they started inside. Alice turned back to look at us.

"Everyone else get ready and pack a overnight bag. Bella, Rose will help you get ready, you will have to use my bathroom. I already have a dress for you too. Now everyone go", she yelled at the end.

We all ran our separate ways. I ran to my room and started packing my bag. After that I grabbed my underwear and bra and went to Alice's bathroom in her room. Her bedroom was very pink with white carpet and white trim. **(Picture's on Profile)**

Her bathroom was another elegant, Victorian pink. Hanging in the middle was a chandelier in front of her big tub. Alice also had a little place to do all of her makeup and hair. That was where I spent most of my time. I made my way past the tub to her walk in shower and washed my hair. When I got out I put on my undergarments and Rose was already sitting there waiting for me.

About an hour later I was plucked, prodded and was ready. I looked in the mirror my hair was shiny and was coming down to the middle of my back. It was straight with curls on the ends. My makeup was a natural looking with some eye shadow and mascara with a little bit of lip gloss, making my lips look full. I thanked Rose and went to my room to get my dress on.

It was laying on my bed I went over and picked it up "ALICE CULLEN", I screamed out. I'm pretty sure everyone in the whole house could hear me. She came rushing into the room a few minutes later.

"What", she said

"You expect me to wear this you must be kidding", I replied angry that she would even consider this as an option.

"Bella, just wear it. I promise you will look gorgeous", Alice told me doing her pleading pout again.

"Alice it's way too short", I said

"Bella you either put it on yourself or I will get Rose and we will force it on you", Alice said in a very demanding voice.

"Ungh, fine", I yelled. Alice smiled and then left the room. I put the dress on and then walked to the mirror. The dress was a dark blue color and stopped mid thigh. It had like a wrap thing that started between my breasts and went around my back. In the back it had three straps that went across. It was a really pretty dress; I just didn't like how short it was. **(Pictures on profile, the dress cover's more of Bella's breasts in my mind than the picture I have of it)**.

I put on my black ballet flats and walked down stairs. Everyone was already there. Emmett had on a pair of black pants with a dark red shirt on, it kind of matched Rose's dress. Her dress was a red halter top that flared out mid thigh; her shoes were gold four inch heels.

Alice had on a black number. It had a thin halter strap that went around her neck. The dress had a silver broach in the middle and stopped about mid thigh on her too. Alice topped it of with a fair of silver five inch heels. Alice matched Jasper too. Jasper had on black pants and a black button down shirt.

Then last there was Edward. He looked so good. He had on black pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled back showing his forearms. His hair was styled down and he had on a black hat to cover up his famous bronze hair. I could tell Alice put on a little white powder to cover up his complexion and she put in contacts. His eyes were now a topaz color instead of green. Edward still looked like my own personal god.

They all looked at me as I walked down the steps. All the boys' jaws were on the floor and Alice and Rose squealed.

"I told you, you would look great in that dress", Alice said.

"Whatever, let's just go", I said grabbing my purse and overnight bag while walking to the door. Everyone else followed me outside with their bags to.

"Bella and Edward, you can take to Volvo. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I are going in the BMW", Alice said.

Edward and I put our bags in the trunk and got in. We waited for the other to get in their vehicle. It took about 10 minutes, because Alice had so many bags. Finally they got in and drove out the driveway. Edward followed behind them and we were on our way to Seattle.


	5. Seattle

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

We arrived in Seattle at about 8pm. The ride here was pretty quiet between Edward and I. We listened to music and talked about some of it. The silence between us was very comfortable though.

We pulled up at the Four Seasons Hotel that was located downtown. It had wonderful views of the water and Olympic Mountains. Edward gave the keys to the valet and grabbed both of our bags. Alice went to check in while everyone else waited in the lobby. It was mostly made of wood and had a big fireplace. From what I could see there was also a bar and restaurant.

Alice came back five minutes later and we made our way to the top floor. We got two rooms one for the boys and one for the girls. They were adjoining so we just opened the door in between them.

The rooms had perfect views of downtown. They were both painted the same brown beige color with white sheets. The girls had one king size bed, while the guys had two doubles and one rollaway. They guys are too big to fit in one bed, especially Emmett. The bathrooms had a big walk-in shower and a big vanity.

We went to each of our rooms and touched up our makeup and stuff before meeting the guys in their room. Once everyone was ready we left the hotel and started the 3 block walk to the club. It was supposed to be a new one called Eclipse.

Alice and Jasper were in the lead holding hands, Em and Rose were following them. Em had his arm around Rose's shoulders. Then there was Edward and I last. Every step I took the dress kept riding up my thighs and I kept trying to pull it down. I stopped again for the tenth time since we left our room to pull it down. I heard someone chuckle beside me and I look up to see Edward with an amused look on his face. I sent a death glare at him. That shut him up.

"Bella come on you look breathtaking", Edward said grabbing my elbow and pulling me forward.

"Easy for you to say you don't look like whore", I replied. Edward stopped and came around to stand in front of me.

"Bella, you look anything but a whore. Your exquisite looking and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Plus I love this dress on you", Edward said running the back of his hand up and down the side of my body.

"Come on guys", I heard Emmett boom loudly. Edward turned around and pulled me along with him. He looped our arms together, like we were walking down the aisle together.

We walked right up to bodyguard, I heard Alice talking to him and then he lifted the rope and we all entered.

"Why didn't we have to wait in line", I asked. The line was all the way down and around the next block. The people looked at us very angrily, because we got in.

"Well my dearest brother might have pulled some strings", Alice said smirking at her brother.

We all made our way to a booth and sat down. The music was blaring and there were people everywhere. It was very dark with the strobe lights going in all different directions. On the left side of the club was a long bar with more people flocking around it. There was also a dance floor in the middle with a disco ball.

"I'll go get the drinks, what does everyone want", Emmett asked.

"Coke", I replied. Everyone else agreed on getting cokes to since we were not old enough to drink. I looked around again. Pretty much all the girls were looking at Edward beside me. It was kind sickening, they just wanted him for sex and nothing else. Emmett and Jasper came back a few minutes later with the drinks. After everyone drank their drinks, Alice and Rose went off to go dance with Jasper and Emmett.

"You want to go dance", Edward whispered in my ear; sending shivers all through my body.

"Um, I can't dance", I replied. I heard him chuckle in my ear. Edward got up and took my hand dragging me out of the booth. When we got on the dance floor Edward turned me around so my back was against his chest; he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt him lean down into my neck. "It's all in leading, love", Edward said. _Love_, did I hear him correctly I must have because my heart is going into overdrive. I hope he calls me that again soon.

I was brought back to reality by Edward moving my hips to the beat of the music; we were grinding into each other. I usually hated dancing like this, especially to this music, but being here dancing with Edward has really changed my opinion. I was really starting to get into it. I laid my head back on Edward shoulder. I felt him grab onto to me little tighter. By the time the fourth song ended I had finally got the hang of it. I turned around to face Edward.

"I'm going to get a drink", I said. He nodded and said he would meet me back at our table. When I got to the bar there was a long line, so I sat down on one of the stools and waited.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked up to see who it was and was met by a pair of baby blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was pulled back into a little pony tail, but the way he was looking at me sent a unwanted shiver down my spine making me very uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm James and you are?" He said holding his hand out to me.

"I'm Bella", I replied. I put my hand in his but instead of shaking it he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I pulled back immediately. I really wished Edward would come save me from this person.

"What you need", the bartender asked. I turned around to face him.

"Two cokes", I replied. He nodded and went to go fill my order.

"So what brings a pretty girl like you here", James asked

"Um, I'm here with my friends", I replied wondering how much I should tell this stranger. The bartender brought me back my drinks, I paid him and went to leave when James leaned in and put his hand on my knee rubbing it up to where my dress started.

"Why don't you come dance with me", He said leaning in and whispering huskily in my ear. I reached over and took a big gulp of my drink.

"No, thank you", I said removing his hand from my thigh. I picked up the other drink and started walking back to Edward. About half way there my vision started blurring and I felt like I could barely move. I was very tired all of a sudden, but I kept trying to move to get to my friends. I could not hear any sounds or anything.

I fell face down onto the ground when I could not move anymore.

**EPOV**

I was sitting at our table waiting on Bella to come back; the others were still dancing. I went back to thinking about earlier when we were in the pool. I really enjoyed talking to Bella. I knew everything about her now and she just amazes me. I fall more in love with her every second. I just hope she feels the same way. I would really like a chance to be with her; maybe I can ask her out on a date. Alice did a really good job of changing my style. I have been watching people all night to see if they recognize me, but no one ever did. Every now and then I got a few glances. That was nothing compared to what Bella was getting in that dress of hers. Don't get me wrong she is hot looking in it, but I don't like all these guys giving her attention. I should be the only one to look at her that way. It broke my heart to learn that her ex cheated on her because she did not want to get physical. If I ever meet him I will for sure give him a piece of my mind. I would never cheat or do anything to ruin a relationship with her, hell it's just an honor to be in her presence.

I really learned a lot about her. She wants to write her own book and she's going to college. That would be one thing I wish I could do live out the normal college life with the parties and studying nonstop and being able to hang out with friends. Bella Swan is really an amazing person and I don't care she has never heard of me. Speaking of which where did she go?

I got up out of my seat and started walking towards the bar; about half way there I heard glass shatter. I walked towards it and saw Bella lying on the floor. Everyone was just walking around her not paying any attention. I knelt down beside her and rolled her over.

"Edward", I hear her whisper. I brushed her hair back out of her eyes. She was burning up.

"Bella, sweetheart; what's wrong? Can you hear me?" I asked her

"I feel tired", she whispered back to me. I started to lift her up in my arms. I think she may have been drugged and I needed to get her out of here quick.

"Hey, put her down she's with me", I heard a guy say from behind me. I put Bella back down and turned around to see what they were talking about. It was a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Who the hell are you", I yelled at him

"Her date, Now just leave her alone so we can go home", he said. What the fuck, who did this guy think he is.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I can assure you she is not with you", I said. I bent back over to pick Bella back up when I felt someone push me off or her. I turned around to see the same guy. "I said get away from her, she's mine. I didn't waste money on those pills to go home empty handed", I heard him whisper the last part which I'm sure I was not supposed to hear. So this was the idiot who drugged her. I was pissed now. My hands clenched at my sides.

"You drugged her you sick bastard", I yelled. He looked up at me smirking and that was enough for me to give him the first blow. I punched him right in the nose. It took him a minute to realize what had happened and when he did he charged right at me and we both fell to the ground. I could barley recognize people surrounding us.

The guy started hitting me in the face and my hat fell off. I grabbed his fist before he could hit me again and tried to turn us over. We both kept rolling around on the floor till I was on top of him. I started punching like crazy, I was so mad he hurt my angel. I grabbed him by his throat and held him to the floor.

"What the fuck did you give her", I yelled

"A roofie", he breathed out at me trying to catch his breath. _He gave my angel the fucking date rape drug. _I started punching him more and more. His whole face was covered in blood. I felt someone pulling me off of him; I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper both with worried looks.

"Edward, what the fuck", Emmett yelled

"He drugged Bella", I said. That's when everyone started yelling.

"EDWARD CULLEN" "EDWARD CULLEN" _Oh shit now I have been spotted._

The girls all started crowding around me. Emmett was trying to do his job of keeping them back. I turned around and picked her up off the floor. She was knocked out and was burning up even more now. I started running towards the door with everyone else following. We all jumped in one cab together and went to the hotel. Bella was sitting on my lap.

"What's wrong with her Edward", Alice's worried voice asked

"Someone gave her the date rape drug", I replied.

"Was it that guy you beat up", I heard Rose ask next.

"Yes", I replied. We pulled up at the hotel five minutes later and I ran up to the elevator. Jasper pushed our floor number. When we got to the room I ran straight to the bathroom and turned it on freezing and jumped in there with her.

"Alice get Bella's pj's", I yelled out from the shower. She came in a few minutes later with them. I stood there a while with trying to get her to cool down and get the sweat off of her. I finally got out and helped Alice take her dress and clothes off. We dressed her in her pj's and I carried her to one of the double beds and tucked her in. This was going to be one long process for her to come down off this crap. Having a father as a doctor you learn all this stuff.

I got some of my clothes and went to change. When I came out I went into the girl's room and sat down in the chaise longue. Everyone was quiet.

"Are you going to tell us what happened", I heard Alice ask. I looked up at her, then everyone else. They all had very worried looks on their faces.

I nodded and then went into detail about what happened to Bella and getting into the fight. James didn't know I came here with Bella so he thought he could fool me by acting like he arrived with her.

"So Edward, you know your going to be front page tomorrow", Emmett said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just glad that Bella's going to be ok. Plus I'm in Seattle, they don't know I'm in Forks", I replied.

"Ok", He replied ending the conversation. He could tell I was not in the mood to talk about anything really.

"I'm going back in here with Bella", I said. They all nodded and I left. I sat on the opposite side of the bed next to Bella. I leaned over to feel her. She was a little cooler, but it was going to be a long night.


	6. What To Do?

**A/N- I keep forgetting my disclaimer. Stephenie Meyer owns all of Twilight and its character's. I just like to borrow them. Also guys thanks for all the great reviews. They really help me to keep writing.**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I sat up all night with Bella just watching her, sometimes she would throw up, but she was so out of it, she didn't realize I was there helping her. Even when she's sick she's still beautiful. Her sweating finally stopped and was back down to normal body temperature about 9am this morning. After I came in here with Bella last night the others went to sleep in the other room and left about 15 minutes ago to go shopping. I told them I would stay with Bella, so they all left saying they would be back later. I saw Bella starting to stir. She rolled over on her side facing me. Bella's eyes started fluttering open. She looked around confused till her eye's fell on me. A smile lit up her face.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?" I asked. She went to sit up but hissed in pain and grabbed her head. I reached forward and helped her lay back down.

"What happened", she asked looking at me confused

"Well someone drugged you. They gave you the date rape drug", I said

"What, when", she asked again.

"You remember going to the club and dancing with me right", I asked. She nodded her head saying yes. "Well you never came back so I went to look for you. I found you lying on the floor drugged up. Then this guy came up saying he was your date and was trying to take you from me", I replied.

"Did you get in a fight Edward", Bella said reaching forward and running her hands over the bruises on my face. They hurt a little where she rubbed her fingers on them.

"Yes, I was trying to get you back here and he pushed me. Then he admitted to giving you the roofies and we started fighting from there, but he is defiantly more beat up than me", I said. "Bella do you remember seeing anyone put something in your drink"

"No, not that I remember", she replied

"No one at the bar", I asked. I could tell that she was trying to remember. Then it looked like realization dawned on her.

"Well there was this guy, James, I think was his name. He kept trying to talk to me and then when I went to leave he started rubbing my thigh. He was really giving me the creeps", Bella said shivering.

"This this guy have long blonde hair", I asked. She nodded in agreement.

"He must have slipped it in to my drink while talking to me", Bella said.

"Yeah, well don't worry about him. He's taken care of", I said. "So how do you feel"?

"My head is killing me and I feel really tired", she said. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a bottle of pain reliever and a bottle of water.

"Here take these and go take a shower, it will make you feel better", she took the medicine and left to go to the bathroom. While she was in the shower I ordered us some room service.

By the time Bella came back and got back in the bed the food was here. Bella didn't eat a lot at first, but I had to make her eat more. She would need it to help her body get more strength. After we finished eating we lay back on the bed and watched some TV.

"Where are the others?" Bella asked suddenly out of the blue.

"They went shopping. They said they would be back later", I replied

"Why didn't you go with them", she asked

"Because I wanted to stay with you and make sure you were ok. Plus I can't really go out now".

"Why can't you go out?"

"Well when I got in the fight my identity became undone and people recognized me. I'm probably front page news by now" I replied

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry. I ruined everything for you. I can't ever do nothing right." Bella said. She put her head in her hands and started crying.

I scooted closer to Bella and pulled her into my arms. She fit like she made to be there. I started rubbing her back while she sobbed into my chest.

"Bella, no you didn't ruin anything for me. I don't care if they got my picture. All I care about is that you are safe now." I said to her. She stopped sobbing and looked up at me. My heart was breaking to see her like, but I guess that is what being in love is; her big beautiful brown eyes with red with tears leaking out of them.

"Yeah, but you wanted to be in hiding and away from all of that", she replied

"It doesn't matter. They got my picture here in Seattle not home in Forks. So I still have some privacy".

"Thank you Edward", I heard Bella whisper

"For what", I asked

"Taking care of me and caring", she replied

"Bella I know we have not known each other very long, but I feel like I have known you forever and I care a great deal about you"

"I feel they same way, your a great friend to have", Bella said.

_Oh Bella I want to be so much more than friends, but I guess it's a great place to start._

"You're an amazing friend to have too", I replied. I looked down at Bella she looked like she was fighting to stay awake

"Sleep love", I told her and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she was out a minute later in my arms.

**BPOV**

I woke up again to people whispering. I looked around nobody was in the room with me. I looked at the window it was twilight outside. I sure did sleep a long time.

When I woke up the first time I felt terrible my head was pounding and I was so sore and tired. Then I found out that James drugged me and Edward got in a fight just trying to protect me, but I'm really upset that people found out where he was. Plus now he and I will be front page news. I hate getting that kind of attention. Edward seemed to be ok with it. I loved how he was taking care of me. Nobody has ever done anything for me like that. I usually have to take care of everyone else. Then Edward told me he cared for me and I felt the same way. I do feel like we have known each other forever. He's to perfect though so I would never be good enough for him. I told him he was a great friend, but I would kill to be more than that. I want to be the only one for him. When he pulled me into his arms I loved every minute of it, especially when I fell asleep. I just feel very safe with him. I also felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Bella, your awake", I looked up to see Alice standing by the door.

"Hey Alice", I said

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I'm still tired, but I feel a lot better", I said. She walked over to me a sat beside me. She looked up at me and had tears in her eyes.

"This is my entire fault", she told me.

"What? How?" I asked

"If only I hadn't made you wear that dress. That guy would have never been attracted to you and then he wouldn't have hurt you", Alice replied.

"Oh, Alice that's not true. James would have done it no matter what. Just think if it would have happened to someone else they might have not had wonderful friends to save them. I would never blame you for this." I told her

"Really?" she asked

"Really", I replied.

Alice's face lit up with a smile and she reached over and pulled me in a tight hug. We stayed like that for several minutes.

"So what's going on", I asked looking through the door to the other bedroom.

"Oh nothing, just watching TV and chilling", Alice replied

"Did you have fun shopping?" I asked

"Sort of, I was too worried about you", she said. "But don't worry we can go shopping later. Plus we have to start getting ready for Hawaii".

"Alice, Hawaii is like a month away".

"I know and we have so much to do", Alice said. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. "What". Alice looked at me with a very confused expression.

"Nothing, it's just your so funny when it comes to stuff like this. You're like the energizer bunny". Alice playfully hit me on the arm.

"Come on, let's go out there", Alice dragged me out of the bed and we stepped into the other room. Emmett and Rose were lying on the bed. Jasper was sitting on the floor in front the bed. Alice walked over and sat in his lap watching the TV. Edward was sitting in the chaise lounge by the window reading a magazine. I walked over to him and sat at the end by his feet. He looked up when I sat down and started smiling. "Hey", he whispered

"Hi", I whispered back. He closed the magazine and placed it on his lap. It was then I realized what it was, _US Weekly Magazine._

"How are you", Edward asked me.

"I feel a whole lot better, just a little tired still", I replied.

"Good, you will probably feel that way for a day or so". I nodded my head. I looked back down at the magazine in his lap on the front cover was a picture of Edward.

"Can I see that", I asked pointing to it. Edward looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you sure, it's pretty bad", Edward asked

"Yes", I replied.

Edward handed me over the magazine. "Bella I don't want you to worry about anything, ok? I will get this under control". I nodded my head saying yes.

I finally could read the cover **'Edward Cullen found', Read page 23.** I opened it and turned to page 23. There were pictures all over the place; some were of Edward from previous affairs and events, but all put together in the middle was pictures of the club. James was in one picture all bloodied up and leaving the club. There was one of Edward and James fighting, Edward carrying me out of the club with Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper following, us all getting in a cab, Edward still carrying me through the lobby of the hotel. I could tell I was unconscious and I could also tell some of the pictures were taken on cell phones. I went over to the side where the text was.

'**Actor Edward Cullen was seen Saturday night at Seattle's' newest club, Eclipse. It was reported there that Edward got into a fight with a young man named James Nomad (Pictured right). The fight was over a young brunette girl. Emmett McCarthy, Edward's manager and friends had to pull Edward off of the guy to keep him from killing him. Edward is pictured carrying the girl out of the club. Since when does our most lovable actor brutally beat innocent people up over girls? Mr. Nomad has commented saying "I don't know why he did it. Bella and I were having a good time dancing and having a few drinks, when he came out of nowhere and hit me. I believe it was out of jealousy. Edward Cullen is a horrible man and I will be suing him". **

**The actor is supposedly taking the summer off the visit his family stated Aro Volturi, Edward's agent in a press release Friday. Mr. Volturi is not commenting right now on the actions of Cullen from last night's debacle. At least we know one thing now, Edward is somewhere in Washington State and is on a rampage of beating up people, but what about this girl named Bella; is there something going on? We are searching to find out who this girl is, but in the meantime look out for Edward Cullen.'**

I put the magazine down and looked over at Edward and then looked around the room. Everyone was looking at me waiting to see my reaction.

"I can't believe he's suing you", I said to Edward.

"Bella you know what that means don't you", I shook my head saying no.

"We are going to have to go to court and you're going to have to testify and stuff", Edward said. I thought about it for a minute, that would mean I would have to see James again and he really scares me, but I would set aside my fears to make sure Edward was safe. I realized that Edward would probably get charged for assault on James, but James deserved something worse for giving me that pill.

"I don't care, anything to get you out of trouble." I replied

"I didn't think he would do this since it's his fault, but now that he knows who I am and that I have money he decided to do this", Edward said. "First we are going to have to tell the police our side of the story and then they might make you go to the hospital to get you checked out. Damn it we should have went their first when the drug was in your system." Edward said looking distraught. I scooted up beside him on his right side and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Edward we will get through this, once they know what really happened there won't be anything to It.", I said trying to make him feel better. "So what do I need to do", I asked

"Um, we need to go the police and then I will need to call my agent, lawyer and our parents." I nodded my head in agreement. Alice stepped forward "I will call mom and dad and tell them what's going on", she said.

"I will go call the lawyer and agent. You go get ready to go the police station", Edward said. He got up from me and stepped into the other room to call. I got up and went to the bathroom. I cleaned and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and my flats. I was ready 20 minutes later, since I was still tired it took me a while. I stepped out the bathroom and saw everyone around talking.

"You ready", Edward asked noticing I walked into the room. "Yes", I replied. I could tell something was wrong with Edward, he looked very upset. I had a feeling he was just mad at me about this. I mean I really did not mean for all of this to happen. I just hope he can forgive me. I looked up at him. He just grabbed my hand and squeezed, it think it was for reassurance.

We walked to the door, everyone stayed but Emmett, he came with us, since he was the bodyguard. We got in the elevator and went down to the first floor. When we got their Edward pulled me out and we went towards the back of the hotel through a service entrance.

"Edward, where are we going", I asked

"Bella, they know we are staying here. The press and fans are all outside the front entrance." Edward replied. "Oh", I said. This was all new to me; I just know I did not want my pictures taken a thousand times and asked a million questions. We finally got outside to where a black SUV was waiting for us. Emmett got in the front passengers seat and Edward and I got in the back seat. There was another man with black hair with a suit on driving. He probably came with the car agency. He pulled out the back we started our journey to the police station.

**EPOV**

After Bella went back to sleep I fell asleep to with her in my arms. I believe it was the best sleep I had ever gotten in my entire life; of course I could have been so tired from staying up watching Bella all night. I awoke about five o clock to everyone coming home from shopping. I slipped out from under Bella and went to the other room. Emmett saw me come in and gave me a magazine. I looked at the cover of it and automatically knew it was about me.

"They are camped out downstairs", Emmett told me.

"What, they know where I'm staying", I asked

"Yes, it's all in the magazine", Rose said talking for the first time since I walked in.

"Shit, what am I going to do", I asked

"I don't know, but that's not the worst of it", Emmett said looking a little perplexed.

"What do you mean", I asked raising my voice.

"Well, um, man I don't know how to say this", Emmett said

"Just spit it out", I yelled

"Edward, um that James guy is suing you", Alice said.

"What", I really yelled out this time

"Keep your voice down, Bella is still sleeping", Rose said

"Read the paper", Emmett said. I went and sat down on the chaise lounge by the window. Everyone else went and sat down turning on the TV, except Alice went to check on Bella.

I must have read through that article at least ten times. It was horrible and I was so pissed that Bella was all over the magazine and then James went and lied about what happened. There was no way he was going to win this, but I sure did not want to bring Bella into this mess. It was bad enough that the press now knew what her name was and it would be likely that they would find out more about her. How was I going to break this to her? She would have to go to court. From what I knew about Bella was probably going to be scared to see James again, plus all the publicity she was going to be getting from now on. I promised myself I would not let this happen to her. She is not used to this kind of environment and it will be crazy for her. I'm going to have to get her back home as soon as possible.

I felt someone sit down at the end of the seat. I looked up to see Bella sitting there. She looked a whole lot better than she had a few hours ago. I asked her how she was feeling and then she saw the magazine I knew there was no keeping it from her now. I watched the emotions cross her face as she read: anger, confusion, surprise, hurt, and betrayal. I could tell she was going to be mad. We talked about it and she wanted to help clear my name. I knew there was a possibility of getting charged with assault but it was worth it protecting Bella from that vile creature. Bella gave me a hug and agreed to help me, even though I did not want her to get involved. She went to the bathroom to get ready to go to the police station. "Emmett call for a car", I told him. He nodded and went off to call. I stepped inside the other bathroom and called Aro, he was not going to be happy.

"Hello", Aro's deep voice answered.

"Aro, its Edward", I replied.

"Edward, I have been trying to get in touch with you all day long, what is going on?" He asked with anger in his voice. "And who is this girl".

I went into explanation about what all had happened. How James drugged her and is now making me look like the bad guy and who Bella was and everything.

"So what am I supposed to say", Aro asked. I could tell her had calmed down by now.

"I don't know that's your job", I replied

"No, my job is keep you from doing stupid stuff like this", he replied. He was defiantly getting angry again. "You should have never gone home. Then you would have never met this girl, who was pretty much acting like a slut, she should know better that to act like that around Edward Cullen."

"Fuck You Aro, maybe I need a break every now and then, just like you need one and don't criticize Bella like that, she is more of a good hearted person than you will ever be. Tell the press that we are working on the problem and that Bella is a close family friend. Don't say her last name and that I'm in Forks. Goodbye Aro, maybe I will and maybe I want come back." With that I hung up on Aro Volturi. This was not the first time I had gotten into a fight with him. We argue all the time, he basically tries to run my life, well it isn't happening. He should have never said that about Bella. I was really pissed now.

After that I called my lawyer Tanya Denali. She was the best money could buy. She has also been with me every step of the way. Of course this was the first time I have ever been in a situation this bad. Tanya is a very good friend to have; she helps me with everything, money, contracts, and my wills.

"Hello, Mrs. Denali's office", her secretary answered.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen may I speak with Tanya please".

"Of course, one moment Mr. Cullen", she said. I waited for a few minutes

"Hello Edward, I have a feeling of why you are calling me", she said in her sweet, velvet voice that instantly calms you down. I chuckled a little. "So tell me what happened". I went into detail again about what happened with everything. Tanya was angry that someone tried to drug Bella. Tanya is one of those lawyers who brings down and gets criminals put behind bars for a long time, she kicks ass. She told me to take Bella to the hospital and to file a police report. Tanya would be arriving here in a few days to meet with us and James's attorney. By the time I finished my calls. I saw Bella walk out of the bathroom. Emmett, Bella and I made our way to the SUV out back and were on the way to the police station. I could tell Bella, saw that I was mad. I tried to reassure her, but I don't think it worked. I did not want her to think I was mad at her.

**Please Review**


	7. Dreams

**A/N- Guys please bear with me about how the criminal system works, I really don't know. Some of the stuff I say might be right and might not be, but this is my story and this is how I want it to go.**

**EPOV**

We pulled up in front of the police station 15 minutes later. I helped Bella get out of the car and we walked inside. We walked up to the front desk where a young cop was sitting. He had light blonde hair and green eyes. He looked up and noticed us coming in. Immediately he recognized who I was, but quickly turned his shock into a get down to business, professional look. "What can I do for you today?" he asked politely.

"We would like to report a crime", I replied.

"If I may ask does this have anything to do with the night club incident?" the young cop asked.

"Yes it does", Bella answered talking for the first time since we had left the hotel.

"Well let me get the detectives that are in charge of that case", he said. I nodded and he walked away. I turned to look at Bella; she looked kind of scared and worried at the same time. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it for reassurance. She squeezed back to let me know she was ok. The guy came back about 2 minutes later with a women and a man following him.

"This is the detectives working on the case Mr. Alec Austin", he pointed to the man "and Miss. Jane Austin". He pointed to the women. They both looked like twins and were very young also. Jane was petite like Alice and had pale, short brown hair. The boy looked just like her, short and lanky, except Alec's hair was a little darker though. They both appeared to have angel like qualities to them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you", I said then turned around and pointed to Bells and Em. "This is Bella and Emmett."

"You too, I was just fixing to get in contact with you, Mr. Cullen", Jane said.

"Well let's go somewhere quieter shall we?" Alec asked. I nodded and they led us to the back of the station where a big conference room was. They sat on one side, while Emmett, Bella and I sat on the other side across from them.

"So you wanted to report a crime?" Jane asked

"Yes. I know that James is suing me, but he is pretty much lying about everything", I said.

"We have talked to James and got his statement and yes he is planning suing you for all his medical bills. We don't know exactly if he is planning on pressing charges for you hitting him." Alec said

"So what's the story?"Jane said pulling out a voice recorder and pushed play. I looked at Bella to let her know where to begin.

"Edward and I had just got done dancing and I went by myself to the bar to get a couple if drinks. While I was waiting, James sat down next to me. Immediately I felt very uncomfortable around him. He was just giving off a bad vibe. He introduced himself and gave me a kiss on my hand asking me what I was doing here. I told him I was here with friends. Anyway the bartender brought me my drinks and I went to get up to leave when he stopped me by placing his hand on my knee and rubbing it up and down my thigh. He asked me to dance with him, but I said no wanting to get back to Edward".

Bella paused and looked up at me. I nodded for her to continue.

"About half way back to Edward I ended up getting really dizzy, tired and just felt lost and disoriented. I found out later that I had been drugged." Bella said. I could tell she had unshed tears in her eyes. I reached over and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to me.

"That's were I came in. I was starting to get really worried about where she was. I got up and started making my way to the bar. That's where I saw Bella lying on the ground. I went up to her asking if she was ok and what was wrong. She must have known it was me because she started saying my name. I went to pick her up to get her out of there, when James came up and told me to put her down that she was with him. At that point I was very confused; I had never seen Bella with James before. I asked who he was and he told me he was her date. I knew better then, because Bella came with me and our friends. I told him that she was not with him and went to pick her back up, when I felt someone push me away from her. Then he told me and I quote 'I said get away from her she's mine. I didn't waste money on those pills to go home empty handed'. I realized then that he had drugged her. I was really mad now. I started yelling at him and he basically started laughing, that is when I punched him in the face. Then he charged at me and we started fighting. I finally got the upper hand and asked him what he gave her. James told me a roofie, by then my whole identity had come undone and people started recognizing me. I left James and went to Bella. We left the place and went back to our hotel, so that we could help Bella get better." I said.

I heard a sob come from my left. It was Bella; I forgot that was the first time she had heard the whole story of what really happened. I just held her tight and whispered everything was going to be ok.

"Well this defiantly changes everything", Jane said. "First of all Miss?"

"Swan", Bella said.

"You need to go to the hospital. I don't know if any of the drug is left in your system, but it's worth a shot", Jane said. Bella nodded.

"Second, Mr. Cullen, even though I believe you had every right to hit that guy. You will probably be charged with assault. Also, since if James was the first to start the fight you may also press charges against him hitting you. It's worth a shot."

"Yes, I will do that. I want this James person to go to prison for a long time." I said

"We will be looking into this case a lot more now; checking with witnesses, your friends, and looking at the club", Alec said.

We exchanged all the necessary paperwork and talked about lawyers. We were allowed to go home to Forks, but we could not leave Washington State. They would be keeping in contact with us and told us they would do everything to make this right. They also assured us none of this would be leaked to the public.

We left there and went to the hospital. We got Bella checked in and were waiting in the lobby.

"Isabella Swan", a nurse called from the doorway. Bella got up and walked to the door. She looked back at me. "Aren't you coming with me?" she asked

"If you want me to", I said. "Yes", she answered a little too quickly. I got up and walked over to Bella. The nurse led us to a big room where there were multiple beds separated by curtains. There were people everywhere with different kind of injuries, since we were in the ER. Bella went and sat on the bed while I took the chair next to it.

"Here put this on, you may leave your bra and panties on", the nurse said and left closing the curtain. Bella looked at me "Close your eyes" she said blushing her beautiful red color. I closed my eyes. I heard her taking her clothes off and putting the gown on. "Ok", she said. I opened my eyes to find her in that ugly grey hospital gown. The nurse came back in and took Bella's vitals and stuff.

"The lab will be coming to take blood samples and then the doctor will be with you", she told us before she left again.

We did not say anything the whole time. The lab nurse came in and told Bella to roll up the sleeves of her gown. She did as told and the nurse started cleaning the spot where her vain was. She pulled out a needle and stuck it in her arm. The small tube started filling up with blood. I saw Bella looking at it and then her body started swaying.

"Are you ok Miss?" the nurse asked looking worriedly at her. I got up and went to stand next to Bella. She was very pale looking. I pulled her face to look at mine about that time she passed out. I grabbed her quickly so the nurse could still draw the blood. She finished up and then left. I laid Bella down on the bed and got a wet washcloth and wiped her face with it. A few minutes later her big brown eyes opened.

"You ok", I asked

"Yes, I just don't like blood", Bella told me.

"Really" I asked

"Yes, I never have, it's like I can smell it and that's what makes me sick".

"Humans can't smell blood", I replied smiling.

"Well I can", she said.

The doctor came in about 30 minutes later. He checked over Bella and told us everything was great. They did find a very small amount of the drug left in her system and that was just enough to send in to the police report. After that we left and went back to the hotel. All the press and fans were all lined up outside still. It was going to be a nightmare to try and leave in the morning.

"So how did it go", Rose asked as we walked in the door. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Bella leading her to the bed. Jasper came and sat down on the other side of Bella bringing her into a brotherly hug. I could tell they were pretty close on the inside, even if they didn't show it on the outside. They practically grew up together.

"Pretty good, I pressed charges against James for hitting me and they found the drug in her blood. I say we have a pretty good chance of coming out of this perfectly." I replied.

"That's wonderful, Edward", my sister said coming over and giving me a hug.

The rest of the night we spent watching TV and ordering room service. We all went to bed early so we could get out of Seattle early to go home.

About 7am the next morning everyone was up and had everything packed. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett went ahead down to the lobby to check out, get the Valet to bring our cars around and our suitcases packed. Bella and I finished making sure we had everything. I turned to look at Bella; she had been jumpy and frightful all morning. I didn't understand what was going on with her, but I would ask her when we got in my Volvo. I walked over to her; she was looking out the window at all the people standing around the entrance. I saw the cars just being pulled up and our luggage being put in the trunk. I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face me.

"Bella, we are fixing to go down. I just wanted to tell you they are going to viscous and they are going to say things that are not true. I just want you to ignore and not talk to any of them. Keep your head down and just get in my car. Ok?" I said

"Ok, Edward", she replied giving me a smile that looked forced. I knew this was going to be hard on her and I hated causing any pain to her. "I will be right there with you", I said.

I took her hand and we went down to the elevator to the lobby. Emmett was there waiting for us. "Ready", he asked. I nodded and pulled Bella along with me to the door. Emmett went ahead of us to push people out of the way. Time the door opened the cameras went off and they started yelling like crazy.

"Edward is this you new girlfriend?"

"Are you going to jail?"

"Why did you brutally beat up James?"

"Do you have anger problems?"

"Is this Bella and is she your new plaything?" _That question right there gets me every time. I have never been with lots of girls. Hell I have never he really had a girlfriend. They always make up these lies. The tabloids have never seen me with hardly any girls._

"Edward give us a comment"

Through all the flashes of the cameras and being questioned. I got Bella safely into the passenger side of the car hidden safely behind the tinted glass. Emmett walked me over to the driver's side and then ran back to the BMW. We both hauled ass out of there.

We arrived home a little before noon. We drove straight here. I didn't get to question Bella, because she fell asleep time we were outside of Seattle.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting inside the living room. We dropped our entire luggage by the door and plopped down on all the furniture. We talked for hours. There was crying, hugging and discussing plans of what to do. Bella's parents were not coming home, but they would be keeping in touch more often. Bella stayed quiet the whole time. She sat by the window just looking out at the woods. She looked like she was in her own thoughts. After everyone went their own ways, Bella left and went upstairs by herself; not even looking back at us. I watched her walk out; I didn't really understand what a happened to her from last night to this morning.

"Give her time Edward. She has never been through something like this. You need to comfort her", Esme told me.

"I know I'm just really worried about her. She's been acting weird all morning", I replied.

"Well did something happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that I know of", I said

"Why don't you go fix her something to eat and then talk to her", Esme suggested. I nodded. I got up and went into the kitchen. I fixed Bella a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water. When I got to her door I knocked, I barley heard her whisper come in. I opened to the door. Bella was sitting on the bed curled up in the fetus position facing away from me. I walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down beside her.

"I brought you something to eat", I said. To that she sat up and took the plate from me and started eating.

"You want to talk about what's bothering you", I asked

"No, there's nothing wrong", Bella replied.

"Bella, don't lie to me. I can tell there is. You have been acting weird all morning. What happened?"

She sighed and looked like she was giving in. "Edward please don't say anything to the others".

"I won't", I promised

"I had a horrific nightmare last night", she said. "It was just horrible, James actually took me home from the club with him and then he started r- raping me", she cried out at the end. I picked up the plate and moved it. I scooted over to Bella and pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her where she cried once again.

"Bella, I will never let James touch. You are safe. Shh everything will be ok", I told her.

"But how do you know that", she asked

"Because I will protect you and you have an amazing family that loves you very much who would never let harm come to you", I replied "I promise you everything will work out and it's ok to be scared after going through something like that". I did not even want to think what might have happened to her if I had not got up to look for her. That James guy would have taken her and done God knows what to her.

She sat up and finished eating, then went and changed into her pajamas and got into the bed. I told her goodnight and left. It was only six o clock, but I knew she was really exhausted. I walked down to the kitchen to return her plate; everyone was sitting at the table eating. I fixed my own sandwich and sat down.

"How is she", Rose asked

"She's doing ok. Bella is sleeping now", I replied and that was all that was said. Everyone was just as upset as Bella and I were and nobody really wanted to talk about. We were ready to put this incident behind us and move on with our lives. I went to bed about 9 pm and fell into a peaceful slumber dreaming about Bella.

**BPOV**

_My head was beating erratically and hurt like hell. I started opening my eyes. I finally woke up and looked around. I was in a bedroom. It was really old looking. I realized I was tied up and was still wearing my blue dress from the club. I don't remember how I got here, but I just wanted to be back with my friends and Edward. I started pulling on the restraints to get free, but they wouldn't budge. I heard someone clear their throat and spotted a man with blonde hair in the corner. I immediately recognized him as James from the club._

"_Where am I, let me go", I yelled at him_

"_Now why would I do that", he answered. "I plan on having my fun with you". He walked over to me and started running his hand up and down my sides. I flinched away from his touch. "Please don't hurt me, what do you want", I asked_

"_I want you", he said. He moved over to where he was straddling my hips. He leaned down and kissed me hard. I did not open my mouth to him, but he reached up and held my jaw making me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and examined every each of it. He pulled back and went over to my neck where he started sucking and licking all the way down till he got to my chest. He ripped the dress all the way down the middle pulling it off only leaving me in my underwear and bra. I felt so exposed I started thrashing around and struggling. His hand came up and he slapped me across the cheek._

"_Quit moving bitch", he told me in a very demanding voice. James reached around and undid my bra. He attacked my breasts hurting and pinching them. I hated every minute of it. While massaging them roughly, his hand ran down my side till he came to my underwear. He stood up and pulled them down my legs. James ran one finger inside of me. "Already so ready for me". He got up and took off all his clothes. I realized what he was fixing to do and I started screaming. He climbed back on top of me and plunged into me. It hurt so much that I was screaming bloody murder._

I awoke with a start looking around to see where I was. In the Cullen house safe and sound, but I was so scared. I got up and ran across the hall to Edward's room. I opened the door and went in closing it behind me. Edward was sound asleep on in the bed. I walked over to his side and lightly shook him "Edward", I whispered. His eyes opened and he looked around. I could tell he was half way asleep. He noticed me and sat up.

"Bella, what's wrong", he asked sounding very worried.

"Umm, can I just sleep with you", I asked. He nodded and scooted over so I could get in with him. He put some distance between us, but I was not having any of that. I scooted over to him and molded my self to his side. He wrapped his arms around me. My head was lying in the crook of his neck and he rested his head of the top of my head.

"Bella you're shaking. Did you have another dream?" he asked. I nodded. I felt him kiss the top of my head "Nothing is going to hurt you love, never. Get some sleep". That night I fell asleep in Edward's arms and I realized that this was were I wanted to be forever.


	8. Is It Love?

EPOV

The sun's ray coming through the window and shining right down on my eyes woke me up. It was just so bright. I have come to realize in my first few days here that the sun is a rare occasion. It makes me wonder why my parents bought a house in the dreariest place in the continental U.S; so I figured today was going to be great because the sun was out.

I reached my arms out above me and stretched. That was when I felt something heavy on my stomach. I looked down only to be met with the top of someone's head and her brown hair flowing all over my stomach. I had forgotten all about Bella coming in here last night. She scared me half to death when she woke me and then when she got into the bed with me she was shaking like a washing machine. (Sorry, could not think of anything else. LOL). So I pulled her closer to me, since she was the first one to cuddle with me. I knew the only reason she came to me was because she was scared, but for her choosing to come to me, made my heart go into overdrive. I wish I could take these horrible dreams from her. It hurts me that my angel has to suffer like that and to make matters worse the press and everyone is basically after us. She does not deserve this. I looked down at her still sleeping form; I reached my hand out and ran it through her hair. It was soft and silky. I pushed some of it back to where I could see her face. She was an angel all that was missing was her halo. She started moving around, I knew she was fixing to wake up. A few minutes later her big deep pools of chocolate opened up to me. She looked around a minute and then finally met my emeralds.

"Good Morning" I whispered to her

"Morning", she mumbled back. I could tell she was not a normal morning person

"How are you feeling" I asked

"Better, I guess" she replied.

"Well, do you want to talk about it" She looked very thoughtful for a minute before shaking her head telling me yes. I sat up and leaned against the headboard bringing her with me where she leaned into my shoulder.

"Umm… Well I had a dream. James was umm... I woke up in some room, tied to a bed. James wouldn't let me go and then he… he started kissing and hitting me, but the worse was when he actually started… he raped me and that's where I woke up and came to you. It was so real, it was scary." A few tears escaped her eyes. I reached over and wiped them away. "I don't know why I keep having them, he's not coming back to get me, so I don't understand".

"Well, all I can say is that maybe you keep thinking what if and your brain dreams about that at night. It is perfectly normal for to have them for what happened to you. Overtime they will disappear. "I told her, not knowing if I was actually right, but just trying to help her feel better.

"Thank you…umm…for letting me sleep here last night" she told me looking down and blushing. I put my finger under her chin and lifted it so she would look at me.

"Bella, you can sleep with me anytime you want, especially when you have nightmares. Don't be afraid to come to me". She nodded her head. I move off the bed and reached back for her hand "Come on let's get dressed and have breakfast". She left and went back to her room to get dressed and I did the same. We met in the hall. She had on a pair of sweat pants and a Forks High t-shirt. She looked beautiful in anything. I also had on a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"We match" she said with a smile in her voice

"Yeah, can you imagine what Alice is going to say" I told her. We both started laughing at that. Alice and her fashion, she will probably have a heart attack, because we are not in her designer outfits, but instead in something actually comfortable. Together we walked to the kitchen, no one was awake yet. So I walked to the refrigerator to get the ingredients to make French toast with bacon.

"Want some help?" Bella asked

"Nope, I want you to sit your pretty little behind right there", I pointed to the counter "and watch the master work", I told her. She just laughed and jumped up on the counter and started watching me.

"You never said you could cook", she said.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me. Can you cook?"

"Yes, I cook for my parents every night", she replied.

"Huh, when are you going to cook for me", I asked smirking at her

"I don't know if you're good enough to eat my food", she said. I looked up from the bacon to see she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well, I guess you want be getting any of my signature French toast", I told her acting like I was hurt by her outburst.

"Oh, please it looks so good", she was begging me now with the cutest little pout on her face.

"Maybe if you apologize"

"I'm so sorry Edward and to make it up to you I will cook you my famous lasagna"

"It's ok", I smirked at her and then we burst out laughing at our little argument. Once we settled down I said "But I will take you up on that offer, I love Italian food".

She got off the counter and walked over to me. "Ok, how about tonight just me and you", she said.

"Why are you asking me on a date", I asked

"Umm… I didn't mean it like that; I mean not that I don't want to. Of course you wouldn't want to... Oh god..." she just went on rambling again and I just stood there taking it all in. Bella finally got quiet and walked away from me and I went back to making the food. She set the table for us and got us some orange juice. I fixed her plate and then mine. We ate in silence the whole time. I thought it was all so funny, but I knew she was embarrassed. I was really looking forward to her cooking, but then I had to open my mouth about it being at date. Of course I wanted to go a date with her. I would ask her when the right time came along.

"So what are you going to do today", I asked her trying to break the silence. I saw her jumped from the silence being broken by my voice.

"Umm… I might read and just chill. What are you doing?"

"Whatever", I replied with a shrug. After we finished eating we washed the dishes together and parted ways at our doors.

I spent the next 2 hours just chilling in my room. I read some of my books and listened to music. I finally decided to go make a visit to my piano. I walked downstairs; I could see everyone else up now and doing their own little things. I walked into the living room first to say hi to everyone. They were all just sitting around talking.

"Hey guys", I said

"Hey", they all replied back

"So what are ya'll doing", I asked

"Planning", Alice answered. I raised one of my eyebrows up at her wondering what she could have planned for us to do now, last time her planning did not work out so well. "Don't worry this has nothing to do with you and Bella"

"Good", I replied "so what are you planning?" I asked using my fingers when I said the word planning.

"Well Rose and I have a date tonight, we are going to Port Angeles", Emmett said. I nodded my head. It was about time. From what I could tell they were really into each other.

"Alice and I are going into Seattle for our date tonight", Jasper said. I could tell he really liked my sister and I respected him for that. He was also a good person to hang out with. Plus he was important to Bella, so that mattered to me.

"We will probably stay the night and come back home in the morning, after a little shopping", Alice said squealing. I covered my ears acting like I was hurt by her voice, but she just grinned at me.

"Well what are you doing?" I asked turning towards my parents. They also had big grins on their faces.

"Actually, your father and I are going to take a few days and fly down to my island", my mother said.

Isle Esme, they loved that place so much. It was a tropical island located of the coast off Brazil. Father bought it for mom about 5 years ago as a birthday present. He had a house built there and all. From time to time they would make trips down there to spend quality time together, but even I have been down there for family vacations.

"So Bella and I will be alone tonight", I asked

"Well yes till Em and Rose get back home", Alice said. "You should ask Bella out on a date or do something; I know you got a thing for her."

"Whatever Alice", I said. "Well you people have fun", I said getting up waving to them and making my way to my piano once again. They just laughed at my exit.

The library was amazing and right there in the middle was my favorite joy; my shiny, black grand piano. It had been forever since I had played, because my parents took it when they moved from LA and it would not fit in my little studio. I had played here and there; at some of my sets and empty piano bars, but nothing compared to my baby. I took my seat and started playing Clair de Lune, which rolled into some of my favorite by Beethoven and Mozart. I also played the piece I composed for my mother when I was 13 years old. It had been years since I had also composed my last piece, but sitting here today new music notes were coming threw my head. I jumped up real fast and ran to the shelves looking for blank sheet music. I finally found some and a pencil and raced back to my piano. I spent the next 2 hours just composing this song. I had no idea where the inspiration came from but it was a lovely song, more like a lullaby. As I was playing the last time, I heard the doorbell ring, followed by my name being called. I got up left the piano room and walked to the front door.

"Edward", the sweet voice called out to me. I was really surprised to see her all the way out here.

**BPOV**

I entered my room and flopped down head first on my bed. What was I thinking? Edward Cullen would never want to go on a date with me. I was just so excited to be able to cook him something; that is the only thing I'm good at besides tripping all the time and I ruined it by trying to ask him on a date. Then afterwards everything got awkward and we hardly spoke. I had a feeling I just ruined out relationship. Wait what relationship; I guess I should say friendship, but waking up in his arms this morning was right where I wanted to be all the time. Now I was defiantly head over heels, for my God like creature and there was nothing I could do about it, but who wouldn't be, he stood up for me, took care of me, says the sweetest things and even lets me sleep with him. I want to be with him so bad I can hardly stand it. I think he wants to be just friends. I would give anything to be more and now I ruined it.

I walked to my bed and grabbed my book Romeo and Juliet, which I still have not finished. I would have been done the other day, but I have been so busy. For the next 2 hours I read and finished it. That was when I heard the piano playing, I recognized all the songs. I never knew anyone in this house could play. I got up off my bed and walked down the steps. When I got outside the library I sat down and just listened to whoever it was playing. I sounded like they were writing a song, perhaps a lullaby. I sat right there listening for 2 hours the person writing the song. For some reason I thought it was Edward. It was like I could feel the pull between us through the door. When the doorbell rang I jumped up, not wanting to be caught listening and ran to my room, grabbed my book back and acted like I was reading.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Come in".

Edward walked in. "Bella, there is someone here to talk to us"

I put my book down and looked up at him. "Who is it?" I asked.

"My lawyer, Mrs. Denali, she has just come from Seattle, where she met with everyone", Edward told me. I nodded my head and got up to follow Edward out. Once we came to the living room I was very surprised to find Edward had a hot, young lawyer. Mrs. Denali had strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes, perfect trim body and long legs. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and a black jacket over it. Her heels were about five inches tall. Edward sat on the love seat and I sat next to him. She sat in the chair across the room. A few moments' later Carlisle and Esme joined us. I'm sure the others were eavesdropping somewhere.

"Tanya, this is Bella, Bella, Tanya" Edward introduced us

"Hi, it's nice to meet", I replied

"Likewise", she said "Carlisle, Esme", she acknowledged them

"Well, Edward. When I got here you were in one hell of a position, but I have some wonderful news."

"Great, what is it?" he asked. Edward also reached over and took my hand in his. I could feel the electricity running through us, like I did while I was listening to the piano through the door. I knew then it was him playing.

"All your charges have been dropped. Mr. Nomad is also not suing you now."

"Thank God", Edward said.

"As it turns out, James is wanted in over 3 different states for rape and drugs. They officially found out he was lying by watching the clubs security camera. They saw you arrived together, James hitting on Bella at the bar and him putting the pill in her drink. It also showed the fight and James starting. So he has been arrested and will be put away for a long time, but you are done with this mess for good". I leaned back against the couch and let out a breath I realized I had not been holding in. This was the best news yet. Edward was not going to get charged and James was never going to come near me again.

"So does this mean we still have to go to court?" I asked

"Nope they have other victims who will be testifying against him and that is enough for him to be put away for a long time. They will include what happened to you in the trail though, but you don't have to be there" Tanya said with a smile

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Denali", I said. I got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome", she replied giving me a hug back.

"Yes, Tanya, I don't know what I would do without you", Edward said.

"Well, I'm just glad this is over and done with. I have to be going now if I want to catch my flight out of Seattle. Edward I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation". Tanya stood up to go and we all followed her to the door.

"Oh yeah Edward, You probably need to call Aro and deal with all the publicity and tabloids".

"I will do that later", Edward said, but he did not sound too happy about calling this person.

"Bye", Tanya said

"Bye", we all told her. She walked out the front door where a cab was waiting to take her back to Seattle. I did not even want to think about the price for that, but considering she works for Edward and is a lawyer, she must be loaded and can afford it. Carlisle and Esme left going off to do something, leaving me and Edward standing in the foyer. I turned around to go back to my room, when Edward grabbed my elbow swinging me around to meet him.

"Bella, would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Plus we can celebrate our victory" Edward asked

"Are you sure?" I asked playing around with my hands, because I was so nervous.

"Yes, I want to spend time with you. Beside from what I heard everyone is going off tonight and we can stay here. You can cook your lasagna and we can watch movies".

Edward looked very hopeful and his eyes were pleading with me. I guess really did want to have a date with me.

"Ok", I said. Edward sexy crooked smile lit up his face making my whole body just melted like chocolate to the floor.

"Great", Edward said. I smiled back at him and walked to the kitchen, he was following me. I started looking around the kitchen to see if Esme had all the ingredients I needed. They didn't.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go to the store", I said.

"I will go with you", Edward said

"Are you sure, someone might see you?" I could see the disappointment in Edward's eyes. I knew he just wanted to have a normal life and do normal things, but he couldn't.

"Tell you what, I will sit in the car while you go in the store", Edward said.

"That's fine", I said

I ran upstairs to my room; I slipped out of my sweatpants and into a pair of jeans, before grabbing my purse and keys. Edward was waiting at the door when I came back. We walked outside and I made my way to my car.

"Why can't I drive?" I stop and looked back at Edward who was eyeing his Volvo.

"Because I want to drive", I said "Please", I pleaded with him. He stayed quiet for a minute before answering.

"Fine, I can't deny you anything", Edward said

"Good, then I can get anything I want", I said. Edward ran around to the other side and got in; I followed on the driver's side. I started making my way out of the Cullen's driveway.

"I would give you the world if I could", Edward finally answered a few minutes later.

I looked back at the road blushing."You know I don't like people spending money on me", I said.

"Really" I nodded. "Even if it was something from me"

"Yes", I replied. Edward got quiet after that like he was thinking really hard about something, but after that we dropped the subject. A few minutes later I pulled into the grocery store parking lot. I tried to park Edward in the shadows so no one could see him. I left the car running.

"Here", Edward said handing me a credit card.

"What's that for?" I asked

"Well they guy usually pays for the date. In this case I will pay for the food"

"Edward it's fine, I can pay", I replied

"Bella, just take it, please." I hesitantly reached out and took the card from him. "Thank you". I knew I was not going to use his card. I didn't want him to have to pay, but he did have a point if we were going out to eat, he would be paying, but then again this was my meal and I was going to pay.

"I will be back"

"Please be safe", Edward told me before I got out of the car and walked into the Thrift- A- Way. I got the noodles, cheese, and the spices. I also picked up the ingredients for an apple pie. Esme already had vanilla ice cream so I was set. This was going to be the best meal Edward Cullen ever ate in his entire life. I made my way to the checkout line. As I was rounding the corner, I bumped right into someone. There big, strong warm arm reached out and steadied me to keep me from dropping all of my food. I knew automatically who it was.

_Jacob_

I looked up to see him staring back at me. Jake was wearing his cutoff jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes.

"Thank you, Jake"

"Anytime Bella", he replied "So where have you been? I stopped by your house the other day and no one was home".

"Well Charlie and Renee went to Europe for the summer. So I'm staying with Alice and Rose at Dr. Cullen's house", I told him.

"Oh", he said

"Why were you at my house?" I asked

"I came by to see you and to see if maybe we could talk", Jacob said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, like he was nervous or something. "Can we go talk now?"

"Jacob there's nothing to talk about. Beside's I already have plans tonight". I told him and then walked up to the register to check out. Jake followed me, but remained quiet while I checked out. I grabbed my bags a left the store.

"Bella, please", he begged. He came around in front of me and got down on his knees.

"Jake, what's so important", I snapped at him

"Bella, I love you and I'm so sorry, please believe me"

"You should have thought about that when you cheated on me"

"I wasn't thinking", he said

"Jake I'm sorry, but you broke my heart and we will never get back together", I told him, while stepping around him to get to my car.

"I know you were with Edward Cullen the other night. I saw your picture in the paper", Jacob said. I froze

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said "And that is not your concern if I was with him".

"Bella, please just give me another chance", he said in a stern voice. I could tell he was getting angrier by the minute.

"No, Jake and that's final", I said. I put my bags in my trunk. When I turned around Jake was standing right on top of me. I stepped back till I was flat against my car.

"Bella, you are going to give me another chance and that's final", Jake yelled at me. The real Jake was staring to come out; he angry, possessive one that I knew all too well. It only showed when he was not getting his way. Jacob never hit or abused me, but sometime I was scared of him. When we were together I really loved him and I trusted him not to touch me, but that trust went out the window when he cheated on me.

"What happened did Leah leave you for someone else?" I sneered at him.

"No", he said quietly.

I chuckled knowing I was right. Leah was basically sleeping with everyone on the reservation. "Good, now you know how I felt, when I caught ya'll together"

Jacob just stood there staring at me. A second later he attacked me with a wet sloppy kiss right on my lips. I tried to push him away, but I was not strong enough.

"Is there a problem here", I heard Edward say from beside me. Jacob stepped back and looked at Edward. I could see the shock on his face and then it changed to jealousy after Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Nothing, Jake just begging me to take him back", I said

"I'm sorry Jacob, but Bella is taken and will be for the rest of her life" Edward told Jacob. I sure wish.

"Whatever, Bella, call me when you want a real man", Jacob said and then walked away. I turned around in Edward's arm.

"Thank you", I said

"Anytime, plus he obviously doesn't take no for an answer".

"No, he doesn't. Leah left him and he wanted me to come back, but I just can't he hurt me really bad."

"I know, but, he will get over it and find someone else.

"Come on let's go before someone spots you", I said. We got in my car and drove back home. Edward helped me carry the groceries in the house. Time we put them away. Alice came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Come on, Bella, I have to get you ready for your date with my brother", I looked at her with a shocked expression. How did she already know about that? I think she could read my mind because she laughed and said that the house holds no secrets, whatever that means, probably AKA spying.

"What time do you want her ready?" she asked Edward

"Umm... How about 7 and then we can cook together", Edward replied. Alice nodded and dragged me upstairs. Rose was also in her room waiting.

"Alice why do I have to get dressed up just to hang out here?" I whined

"Because you have to look good for Edward and I like my Bella Barbie time", Alice said laughing.

"Ugh… It better be casual. Not extreme", I told her

"Of course", Rose said. "We want you to be comfortable to. Now go get in the shower".

About 2 hours later I was ready. The girls dressed me in a pair of cute khaki shorts and a red tank top that showed just enough cleavage. It was really modest. Alice also let me borrow her red ballet flats. My hair was curled on the ends and pulled into a side ponytail that touched all the way down to my left breast. The makeup was the best though; the eye shadow was a mixture of earth tones/ natural, a little mascara, blush and lip-gloss with a hint of red in it. I looked really good. I just hope Edward likes it.

"Guys, I look great", I said.

"Yes, Edward is going to love it, now hurry it's almost 7 and we have to be leaving".

"Where is everyone going?"I asked

"Em and I are going on a date in Port Angeles", Rose said

"Jasper and I will are going to Seattle and will stay the night, but we will be home in the morning", Alice said

"Oh yeah and Esme and Carlisle are going to Isle Esme", Rose said. O yeah I had heard about that, seriously who buys someone an island, must be nice to have money.

"Now go, Edward is waiting", Alice said pushing me out of the room. I walked down the steps to the kitchen. Edward was already in there getting the stuff ready for me to cook. The front door slammed shut, which meant everyone was gone and me and Edward were alone. At the noise he turned around and spotted me.

"Bella… You look beautiful", he said

"Thanks", I whispering looking down to try and hid by blush. I felt Edward walk up to me. He took my hand and placed a sweet, linger kiss on top. "You look good to".

Edward was wearing a pair of jeans with a dark green polo. The shirt really brought out his eyes and he was barefoot. I decided to slip mine off too. I stepped around him and went to get to work.

"What can I do", Edward asked.

"Umm… you can grate the cheese", I said handing it to him. Together we worked in silence, but it was very comfortable. Once the lasagna was ready, I put it in the oven to cook. I looked around for Edward, but it looked like he disappeared. So I went to work on making the apple pie. While I was cutting up the apples, I felt Edward put his hands around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

"What are you making", he asked

"Apple Pie for desert", I replied with a shaky voice as his breath on my neck was causing me to lose my mind and was driving me crazy.

"Yummy, this meal is going to be wonderful"

"Of course it is, I'm cooking it", I told him laughing. He stepped away and I finished the pie letting it sit on the counter till the lasagna was done. While we ate I would cook it and then it would be hot for when we did eat it. Together we cleaned up the kitchen. I finally turned around towards the table for the first time and noticed it was decorated. The table had a red tablecloth with white vanilla candles lit all around. Edward had got out Esme's best china and silverware out. There was also one single red rose and one white rose in a vase on the table. They were perfect and I knew they had come out of Esme's garden. Edward had dimmed the lights and the sun was setting in the background, coming through the windows. I just stood there in awe looking at it.

"Edward, is this for me?" I asked

"Yes, Do you like it?" he asked looking at me skeptically.

"No, I love it. No one has ever done something like this for me", I said.

"Well, love, you deserve all of it", he said. "Now dance with me". That was the first time I noticed music playing in the background and it was my favorite Clair de Lune, but it did not pale in comparison to how Edward was playing it earlier. Edward pulled me over to the open area between the living room and kitchen. He wrapped his arm around me and took my other one in his hand and placed it by his heart, my other arm wrapped around his waist. I rested my head on his chest. Edward started moving really slow, but it was wonderful. I didn't step on his feet at all. We twirled around in circles, just enjoying being in each other's arms. I felt Edward place a light kiss on the top of my head about the time the song ended and the timer on the oven went off. I heard the cd go on with playing more classical music.

The lasagna was done. Edward took it from me and placed the dish on the table. I put the apple pie in the oven and walked over to the table. Edward pulled my chair out for me.

"Always a gentleman", I said

"That's how I was raised", he replied smiling.

"Good, because I love it"

We ate together talking about all kinds of stuff. It turns out Edward was looking into playing in a couple of movies when the summer was over, but he didn't know which ones. The script was supposed to be coming in the mail. I told him about what kind of book I wanted to write, romance of course and I was going to be starting it soon. We just talked about stuff we wanted to do. The apple pie got done quickly and we enjoyed that to with the ice cream. After dinner we cleaned up and I joined Edward on the couch in the living room.

"Bella, I dare say that was the best dinner I have ever had. You are a real good cook", Edward told me. I was glowing with happiness that I actually made him happy and content.

"Thank you, Edward. I hope to cook for you a lot more"

"That's fine with me", Edward said.

"So what do you want to do", I asked

"Well let's go watch a movie", Edward said hopping up off the couch and pulling me with him. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Edward put me down", I whined. He just laughed and went down the theater room. Edward dropped me on the couch and walked over to the movies. I waited while he put it in, turned the lights off and joined me back on the couch. I cuddled into his side; he put his arm around me.

"So what are we watching", I asked looking up at him.

"My favorite movie, that I filmed in", he replied with a shrug.

"Well I promise to stay awake this time", I chuckled and he just smirked at me.

I stayed awake the whole time too. Edward and I ended up getting really comfy on the couch; holding hands, Edward lightly tracing my arms, kissing the top of my head, and just cuddling. Every once in a while I would look up and find Edward staring at me, which I would do the same. The whole time we were watching the movie the electricity was steady and strong running thru us. The movie was wonderful it was about **(Sorry I just had too, I couldn't decide if this was going to be the script Aro sent Edward or if this was Edward's favorite movie, obliviously I went with the latter. Of course the movie had different names) **a vampire, who was in love with a human. The movie was called Twilight. I figured out half way through that I had actually read the books and there was a whole series of them. I told Edward that and he said he had read all of them too, one more thing we have in common, but the movie showed about love, compassion and fighting against all obstacles to be together. Edward played a really great part, plus he was totally hot as a vampire.

After the movie went off Edward and I made our way upstairs to our bedrooms. He stopped at my door. I was kind of disappointed that I would not get to sleep with Edward tonight.

"I do believe that is my favorite Edward Cullen movie", I told him. His crooked smile showed immediately.

"How would you know, that really is the only one you have seen", Edward replied.

"Well I liked it". It got really quiet for a minute. "Thank you Edward I had a really great time"

"Me too and next time we go out I'm paying since you didn't use my card", Edward said laughing.

"How did you know", I asked totally shocked.

"I have my ways", Edward replied smirking

"Whatever. Will there be a next time?"I asked looking down and blushing.

"Defiantly next week sometime?" Edward asked lifting my chin up with his finger.

"Yes, that's fine", I replied

"Great and Bella I had a wonderful time", Edward said leaning in and placing a kiss on my cheek. He just lingered there for a minute and then pulled away.

"Good night, Bella", Edward said.

"Goodnight, Edward", I said turning around and walking to my room. Yes it was totally the best night of my life and I hope many more come. I was so falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	9. AN AFL

**AN/ AFL**

**I'm sorry I have not updated lately. I had a few chapters written for this story, I just never posted them.**

**My flash drive decided to mess up and now I cannot open it. I even talked to an IT person and they said there is nothing I can do to recover my documents. It will not allow me to view any of my stories and I'm so mad, all my hard work gone. Now I have to go back and re write them. So please bare with me. Thanks and sorry. **


End file.
